


Simply Us

by LilliannaAnsalla



Series: Narnia [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Cute Couples, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Narnia, Post-Narnia, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Romance, Some angst, True Love, but it gets better, slight AU, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: Third part of Narnia series.Teresa wanted to go back home. She loved Edmund dearly, but his world just wasn't for her. When she, Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace return to Narnia, the problem with her magic becomes a reality. To make matters worse, a mysterious green mist appears in the east, and they sail with Caspian to find and destroy the source. Things will happen that can't be reversed, and all Teresa can do it hang on for the ride. The only problem now is will she survive the journey?





	1. Chapter 1

Five figures walked along the countryside, laughing and smiling as they went. The five walked through the woods to a covered gazebo, sitting down on the giant, round swing that hung there. They continued to have a great time, and two of them were never separated, always holding hands or sitting right next to each other. “You two are adorable,” the eldest girl gushed. The two blushed a bit.

“Oh, stop it, Susan,” the youngest girl said. “You’re embarrassing them.”

“Then they shouldn’t be all over each other, Lu!” the eldest boy said.

“Peter, you’re not helping anything,” the other boy said.

“Oh, Ed, you know they won’t stop,” the last member of their group sighed. “It’s going to be this way until the day we die.”

“Of course!” Lucy exclaimed. Teresa smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“You might as well get used to it,” Peter said with a grin.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it!” Edmund retorted. They all laughed again, before a comfortable silence descended on them.

“Susan, you leave for America in a week?” Teresa asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “I’ll be leaving with Mother and Father on Thursday.” Teresa nodded.

“And, Peter, you’ll be coming to study with the professor about the same time?” Peter nodded.

“And you’ll have to put up with me all the time for months,” he said with a grin. Teresa put a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint against Edmund.

“Oh, Aslan save me! I’ll never survive!” She was laughing so hard, her face was turning red. The five laughed again, and they continued to talk until it got too dark to stay out any longer. They got up and headed back towards the large house of Professor Digory Kirke for dinner. After all had eaten their fill and gone up to get ready for bed, Teresa sat on her bed next to Lucy and Edmund, talking ever longer. Peter was up talking to the professor about his future studies, and Susan was writing a letter to her friends back in London. The weekend visit of the Pevensies was unexpected but enjoyable.

“I’m sure it won’t be  _that_  bad, Lu,” Teresa assured. “It’s only for a few short months.”

“ _You_  haven’t met Eustace Scrubb,” Edmund replied.

“He’s absolutely  _horrid_ , Teresa,” Lucy sighed. “We could barely stand him for an hour. How are we going to last through four months?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. Plus, I’ll willingly provide the two of you a distraction. Besides, Peter will be busy with his studies. I’ll need some company. And you can always write, you know.”

“And we will, Reese,” Edmund said, “but he’s so nosy, Eustace will probably read them before we send them.”

“We should come up with a code!” Teresa exclaimed.

“A code?” Lucy asked.

“Yes! That way, if your cousin  _does_  intercept our correspondence, he’ll have no idea what we’re talking about!”

“Reese, that’s brilliant!” Edmund said, hugging her tightly in excitement.

“We’ll start work on it in the morning,” Lucy said. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Teresa, Edmund.”

“Night Lu,” the two chorused.

“Stay out of trouble, you two,” Lucy said with a grin as she closed the door behind her.

“Goodnight, Lucy!” they called after her giggling form. Once they were certain that she wasn’t going to come back, because she’d done that before, Edmund kissed her gently.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, Ed, you know you can always write me, and I’ll visit as often as I can.”

“You haven’t met my cousin.”

“So you keep telling me. Surely he can’t be  _that_  bad,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Oh, he can be. He’s more annoying than that bloody squirrel in Narnia.”

“Hey! I happen to be fond of Pattertwig! Be nice!” Teresa smacked his shoulder playfully and kissed his nose. “You need to be more polite.”

“I  _am_  being more polite. I could be saying much worse things about that twit.”

“Edmund!” she said with a giggle, hitting his shoulder playfully. “Go on, silly. Peter’ll have your head if you aren’t in bed when he gets back.”

“Too late,” Peter’s voice said from the doorway. “Come on, Ed. Goodnight, Teresa.”

“Night, boys!” she laughed as Edmund slunk out of the room, looking very much like a scolded puppy. Peter winked at her before closing the door, and Teresa burrowed under the covers, going to sleep not five minutes later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Teresa! Mail for you!” the professor called from downstairs.

“Coming, Professor!” she answered, putting her book down and hurrying down the stairs. She met him in the study and smiled at him.

“Here you are, my dear,” Professor Kirke said, handing her two letters.

“Thank you. I’m going outside to read them.”

“Alright, dear. Remember, we’re going out to the town after lunch, so make sure that you’re ready to go. You know how Mrs. Macready gets.”

“Yes, sir. I haven’t forgotten.”

“And Peter will be here late this evening, as well.”

“Yes, sir. His room’s all ready. I changed the sheets myself.”

“Good girl. Off you go, now.” Teresa smiled and hurried out the door, heading into the woods to the gazebo there, hopping up onto the giant swing and opening up the first letter.  
   
 _Dear Teresa,_

_Well, this will be the last letter you get from me for a few weeks. We leave for the boat later today, and I won’t be able to send any of my letters to you until we reach America. Mother is so excited, and I am as well. It will be such an adventure! Perhaps not as fun as the adventures we shared in Narnia, but an adventure all the same. Lucy has been flitting around like a butterfly, making sure that everything is in order at home before she and Edmund leave for the Scubbs’. Peter’s been rubbing it in Edmund’s face non-stop that he’ll get you all to himself, and Edmund has been in a rather foul mood because of it. What is it with boys? I’m sure I’ll never fully understand them. Of course, I’m sure that you’ll keep Peter in line, as well as Professor Kirke, but you know how he is now. Having you here has really helped him, Teresa. It’s helped all of us more than you could ever know. And talking to you about Caspian was such a great comfort to me. Thank you. You truly are another sister to me. I promise I’ll write down everything that happens to me on my trip across the ocean so I can tell you everything in my next letter. Take care of yourself, and I’ll write to you as soon as I reach America._  
   
 _Love,_  
 _Susan_  
   
Teresa grinned. Susan had come so far. From ignoring all mention to Narnia to bringing it up voluntarily, she had done very well with accepting that she was going to stay here, away from Caspian. It helped that Teresa told her how the two of them had relied on each other after her departure. The two of them were closer than they had ever been because of it. With a smile on her lips, she opened the other envelope.  
   
 _Dearest Teresa,_

_Why do we keep writing to each other when I could probably beg Mother to let Lucy and I stay with the Professor with you and Peter instead of staying with our cousin? Don’t get me wrong, hearing from you is a great joy of mine, but Eustace is going to go through my mail non-stop, I just know it. Probably ripping them and destroying them, too. Ugh, I can’t stand him. It’s a good thing Lucy’s coming with me. She’ll keep me from strangling him to death within the first five minutes. Knowing that you’ll come visit often helps too, I suppose, but we can’t really go many places that we haven’t already been. And I refuse to let you stay around Eustace for extended periods of time. He’ll be horrid to you, and then I’ll have to kill him. Especially when he sees my ring on your finger. He’ll go on and on, and then Lucy will probably kill him. Perhaps you could get Peter to come with you the first time? Eustace is kind of afraid of Peter; he just has that air, you know? By the time you come, we’ll have been there for two weeks. I’m not sure I’ll be able to survive that long. I’m sorry. I just realized I’ve spent this whole letter complaining. I hope you aren’t too mad. I love you, you know. It’s probably why I let myself rant, too. You’ve always listened to me, no matter what about. Thanks, Reese. Lucy and I are finishing up our packing and helping Mother make sure that everything’s in order at the house before she, Father, and Susan leave for America. Peter’s been going on about being the only person who’ll get to see you regularly for days. I’ve almost clocked him several times, but Lucy’s set him straight. Their close, those two, have been since we came back from Narnia. It’s actually kind of funny. Mother’s calling now. I have to go carry a trunk to the carriage. I love you, Reese. I’ll see you soon._

_Love,_   
_Edmund_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Teresa stood on the train platform, waiting for Peter to get off the train. Mrs. Macready had let her take the carriage out herself to come get Peter instead of making her going to get him. The train came to a loud stop, steam billowing out all over. She giggled when Peter disembarked, making a show of looking for her in the non-existent crowd. “Honestly, Pete. I’m the only one here,” she teased, taking one of his bags from him after hugging him.  
_

_“Humor me,” he replied. “It’s been crazy these past few days.”  
_

_“Has Susan left yet?”  
_

_“Yes, and Lu and Ed went to the Scrubb’s yesterday. They say hello, by the way, and they can’t wait for you to visit.”  
_

_“I’m sure they can’t. Edmund wants us to visit together if we can. He says you scare Eustace.” She and Peter put his bags in the back of the carriage and climbed up. Peter insisted on taking the reins on the way back to the mansion. Peter laughed as she said this.  
_

_“He’s just a little boy. He doesn’t care what other people think about him, and he thinks he’s always right.”  
_

_“In other words, everything that annoys Edmund.”  
_

_“Exactly. So, what have you been up to, Teresa? Any new adventures?”  
_

_“Not really. The professor’s been helping me with my reading and writing. I’m learning French, but I’m not sure how that’s going to help me much.”  
_

_“Well, if it’s any comfort to you, Lucy and Susan learned French too.”  
_

_“Only a little. Thanks, Pete.”  
_

_“Anytime. How’s the professor?”  
_

_“Giddy. He could hardly sit still this morning at breakfast. He’s excited to start teaching you.”  
_

_“Are you going to be there while he does?”  
_

_“No, he only teaches me during afternoon tea. I have free reign of my day other than that. He knows that I might leave at any time.” Peter grew a bit quiet.  
_

_“How are you, speaking of that?” he asked, looking at her in concern. She smiled and leaned against him in a quick hug.  
_

_“I’m alright, I suppose. I miss Narnia, and Caspian, and my pack, but I’m glad that I have you four. I can’t use my magic any, so I don’t have to worry about that. It’s kind of odd, your world, but a good odd. I’m glad Edmund sent me some of your old clothes. I don’t like running around in dresses.”  
_

_“I thought I recognized that shirt,” Peter teased. Teresa lightly shoved him.  
_

_“For your information, mister, this is Edmund’s shirt, so you can keep your mouth shut.”  
_

_“Oh, really?”  
_

_“Yes, really, your royal pratishness.” Peter laughed.  
_

_“You’re just on a roll today, aren’t you?” he asked as they pulled up to the front gate of the mansion.  
_

_“I haven’t seen you in a week. Got to take care of it all now instead of later when you’re all cooped up inside and I’m out having fun.” Peter gave her a wide-eyed, shocked laugh.  
_

_“I’m going to have to teach you some manners,” he said.  
_

_“Have to catch me first!” She jumped out of the carriage and took off across the lawn, looking back over her shoulder and laughing. Peter pulled the horse to a stop and jumped out, chasing after her as she disappeared over a hill. By the time he reached the top, she was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the ground, looking for a sign as to where she had gone, but she hadn’t become the best scout in all of Narnia simply by observing. There were absolutely no tracks. Peter took off towards the woods, ducking into the tree line and listening for any sounds that might lead him to her. While Peter searched in the woods, Teresa had circled back and hopped into the carriage, clicking at the horse to start moving towards the house again. She parked out front and put Peter’s bags under the archway. She put the horse and buggy up in the stables, then went back out to go find Peter. She let out a loud, three part whistle. Soon, an answering one came from the east side of the house. She waited for a minute before seeing a sweaty, flushed Peter coming around the edge, glaring at her playfully.  
_

_“Where in Aslan’s name did you go?”  
_

_“I’ll never tell,” she said with a grin. “Come on, Pete. Let’s get you presentable. And into bed. It’s late.” It was true; the moon had long since risen. The two lugged Peter’s things_ _inside and to his room. “Goodnight, Peter. I’ll see you in the morning,” she said, hugging him before heading towards her room.  
_

_“Night, Teresa.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Say it.”

“Don’t make me.”

“Say. It.”

“I refuse.”

“Do it.”

“Make me, prat.”

“Say it, Teresa.”

“You’ll never let me live it down.”

“Just say it, Teresa. He won’t stop until you do.”

“No. I won’t do it.”

“Say it.”

“Teresa, he really won’t stop.”

“I know.”

“Do it!”

“No. Way.”

“I order you to say it.”

“Oh, that’s a low blow, Ed.”

“You can’t disobey. I’m your king.” There was a heavy sigh.

“You’re seriously pulling that card?”

“I can have you punished for disobeying a direct order.”

“Hold on. Let me just go call Peter.”

“Teresa!”

“Ugh, fine. You were right. I was wrong. I’m sorry. Your cousin  _is_  horrible.”

“Ha!”

“Prat.” Lucy sighed.

“You two are such  _children_ sometimes.”

“You love us, Lu. You know you do.”

“Ha, nice rhyme, Reese.”

“Thanks. I try.”

“Teresa!”

“What?”

“Stop encouraging him!”

“What? Eustace  _is_ a nuisance and a pest. I think Edmund deserves a chance to let loose a bit.”

“Can’t it wait until we get to the park?”

“No,” the two chorused. Lucy smiled a bit and shook her head.

“You two.”

“What?” they asked, innocent expressions on their faces.

“Now I know why you two were best friends first.” They grinned, and Teresa hugged Lucy’s side.

“One of the many reasons we love you, Lu.” The girl smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet.

“I’m just glad he didn’t say anything about your ring,” Edmund grumbled as he slipped an arm around Teresa’s waist.

“He’d better not, if he wants to keep his tongue.”

“Teresa!” Lucy exclaimed.

“What? He starts to ask too many nosy questions, I’ll cut out his tongue; see how much snooping and gossiping he’ll do without that. He didn’t see it earlier because I kept my hand in my pocket.”

“You can’t do that, Reese. It’d be too kind to the rest of the world.”

“Perhaps. Maybe just an ear will do. He certainly talks them off the rest of us.”

“You two are horrible,” Lucy said with a long-suffering smile. Edmund and Teresa gave conceding nods.

“I’ll accept that. Ooh! Edmund, race you to the swings!” Teresa said, taking off from the sidewalk across the park to the playground, where the swings hung empty.

“Hey!” Edmund called, chasing after her. Lucy laughed as she hurried to follow them. Of course, all three were aware of the disapproving looks of passing adults, but they didn’t care. After all, when one is a king, queen, or knight of Narnia, what people think of your actions seems to fade into the background. Teresa skidded to a stop and hopped into one of the swings, laughing as Edmund came up to her with a wicked grin.

“Edmund Pevensie, don’t you dare! Your mother gave me this dress, and she’ll kill you if she finds out it was ruined by her own son!” Lucy came over and took up residence in the other swing, smiling at the two.

“You know she will, Ed. Get her back later.”

“Lucy! I thought you were on my side!”

“I’m on my own side. Don’t get me involved in your lovers’ spat.” Teresa laughed and gave a nod.

“Smart choice. Ah! Edmund!” She squealed as Edmund came up behind her and began pushing the swing, surprising her. The three laughed happily and Edmund pushed the two girls high on the swings, the wind making their hair and dresses flare out behind them. Most of the looks they got now were amused and gentle, yet they were so far into their little world, none of them noticed. Lucy hopped off the swing to go greet a friend of hers that she saw across the park, leaving Teresa and Edmund to themselves. They hardly even noticed her departure. Edmund stood behind her, holding onto the chains above her, moving the swing back and forth gently. Teresa sat looking up at him with a happy smile, holding the chains for balance.

“I’m glad you’re here, Teresa,” he said quietly.

“I am too.” Edmund got rather quiet after that. “Edmund? What is it?”

“I’m going to try to enlist.”

“What?” she asked in a shocked whisper. She knew about the war; Peter, Edmund, Professor Kirke, and unfortunately Eustace had explained it to her, but she didn’t understand how people could cause so much destruction. Of course, the Telmarines had been bad, but these people were causing rampant destruction like Teresa had never heard of, and now Edmund wanted to join them? “Ed, you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re too young, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but I want to help, Teresa. I can fight!”

“Fighting with a sword and fighting with a gun are two very different things, Edmund!”

“I know that. There’s training for it. It’ll be no different than you and Oreius training me and Peter.”

“But, Ed—”

“Shouldn’t I be able to fight for what I believe in?”

“Yes, Edmund, of course you should, but—”

“But what?” Teresa took a shaky breath and looked down, her hair creating a curtain to hide her face from view. Edmund waited patiently for her answer. As the swing came back to hit his shins slightly, he felt a subtle shaking of the swing. His heart dropped. Teresa was crying! “Teresa? Teresa, what’s wrong?” He circled around and dropped down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face and revealing the tears she hid there. “Reese, what’s wrong?”

“Ed, I don’t want you to go. What if something happens to you? What if you don’t come back?”

“I’ll come back, Reese.”

“You don’t know that! We’ve been in wars before, Edmund! That’s an empty promise with no guarantee! I—I can’t—I couldn’t—please, Ed, don’t. I just—”

“Reese, what’s wrong?” She let out a shaky breath again and shook herself.

“Can we go home?” she asked.

“I can do one better.” Edmund left her there for a minute to hurry over and go talk to Lucy before coming back and taking her hands again. He gently pulled her to her feet and began walking her in the opposite direction of the Scrubb home.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Lucy found it awhile back. We were saving it for a special occasion, but this is important.” He led her down street after street, letting her hide her face behind the collar of his jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders. He led her to a little area between two buildings and ducked through a hole in the fence, helping her through. When she looked around, she gasped.

“It’s—”

“Yeah.”

“It’s just like the forest back home.”

“Lucy found it while visiting a friend right after Susan left. No one comes here; nobody knows about it but you, me, Lucy, and Peter.”

“Why did you—?”

“I know you, Reese. There’s something you’re not telling me about why you don’t want me to fight. Come on. We agreed that there’d be no more secrets between us. You can tell me.”

“You’ll get mad,” she said quietly.

“I promise I’ll try not to. Come here.” He sat down on a small bench and held his arms out for her. She sat down on his lap and buried her face in his neck, just letting him hold her for a bit. She finally took a deep, shaky breath, and pulled back enough to talk clearly.

“I’ve told you I’m not originally from Narnia.”

“Yes, you have.”

“Well, when I went to Narnia, I left my world behind. This world. Your world, Ed.” Edmund nodded a bit.

“I thought so, especially when Aslan said what he did about the Telmarines.” Teresa nodded.

“And you know that my life here wasn’t exactly anything good.”

“You’ve hinted at it, anyway.”

“But I’ve never told you why?” Edmund shook his head.

“I wanted to ask, but I didn’t want to press.” Teresa took a deep breath.

“I left this world and entered Narnia when it was the year 1816.” Edmund’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“I was originally from America. My father and older brothers fought in the Civil War and were gone before I was born. My mother practically raised me all by herself, except when her—I forget what she used to tell me he was—came around. Then, I learned what it meant to truly fear for my life.” Her voice was wavering, and she was shaking slightly. Edmund tightened his hold on her.

“You don’t have to tell me, Reese. I think I understand.” She shook her head.

“No, I need to tell someone. I haven’t even talked to Aslan about it. I need to get it out.” Edmund nodded in understanding and let her continue to talk. “We lived in Louisiana, close to New Orleans. My family wasn’t the richest in the area, but neither were we the poorest. However, having three hungry boys to feed before I came along was rough. According to what my mother told me, I was to be grateful I even still had a roof over my head, and if her ‘lover,’ I suppose, didn’t help out, we’d be out in the streets, and probably dead. Then, we got word when I was about six that my father and three brothers had died. It all went downhill from there. Apparently, my mother hadn’t wanted me, but my father hadn’t wanted her to give me up. He’d always wanted a little girl, it would seem. After she got the news that they was dead, I cried for two hours, but she set me to work right after. You could say I became modern-day Cinderella. She told me that my ‘new daddy’ was going to move in with us, and I was to treat him with respect. For him, I guess, that was doing everything short of licking his boots when he walked home. I lived that way until I was ten years old. One day, as I was cleaning the outside of the house, I got really hot, so I opened the door to the cellar and started to climb in, where it was cool, when I tripped on one of the steps and fell all the way down, and apparently, into Narnia.” Her voice was shaking, and tears trickled down her face. “I only met one of my brothers, when he was sent home with a violent fever after getting shot. He was the middle boy, he told me. His name was, and you’ll laugh, Peter.” Edmund did. It was kind of funny. “Didn’t look anything like our Peter, though. He was tall and lanky, and had dull grey eyes and hair so blonde it was almost white. He stayed around for about a week after he got better, and that was the happiest week of my life in all of my five years of life. He came up with all these pet names for me and told me all about my other two brothers and our dad, and everything sounded so happy. When they all died, without me meeting any of them, I was crushed. They died fighting a war, Edmund. I know you, and I’ve had years upon years with you, but we had a plan back in Narnia, didn’t we?” Edmund finally saw what had her so worked up. He tightened his hold even more and tucked her underneath his chin. “We were going to get married, Ed. We were going to start a family, and Peter was going to be the best uncle, and Susan and Lucy were going to wonderful aunts, and then everything happened, and we just keep getting set back. I  _can’t_ lost you, Ed. Not like my father and brothers. I  _can’t_  lose anyone else. Can’t you wait just a few more years? Please? I—I couldn’t—I wouldn’t be able to—I just—” Her voice started cracking, and tears were soaking the top of her dress and dripping off of the tip of her nose. Edmund held her and began to rock slightly.

“Don’t worry, Teresa. I won’t go anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easily. Everything will be alright. I love you, darling. I love you. Don’t worry.” He whispered reassurances into her ear until she had calmed down, and he made himself a silent vow to call the professor’s mansion when Teresa was out with Lucy tomorrow and talk to Peter and Professor Kirke. Once Teresa was calm again, he kissed her gently, pouring all of his love into it, praying that she understood how much she meant to him. With that, he slowly walked her home under the fading sunlight, his arm wrapped securely around her and her tight against his side.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But, Edmund!”

“We have to, Reese. Besides, it’s only for a little while. Our tests won’t take that long.”

“But you’ve left me alone with  _Eustace_!”

“And it’s a fate I wouldn’t wish on even my worst enemies, but we’ve no other choice. He can’t stay at home by himself, and Aunt Alberta won’t be home for a good two hours at least.

And Lucy and I have to take our end-of-the-year exams. We’ll be back as quick as we can, then you and I can go out for a treat or something. Okay?”

“You promise you’ll come right back?” Teresa asked nervously.

“I swear on my honor as king of Narnia, I’ll come right back home after my tests are over.” Teresa sighed and nodded.

“Alright. Hurry back, please.”

“I will.” Edmund kissed her quickly before grabbing his coat and hurrying out the door. “I love you!” he called over his shoulder.

“Love you too! Do well on your tests!” There was a hurried set of footsteps on the stairs, and then he and Lucy were gone. Teresa groaned and ran a finger through her hair, looking to the sky. “Aslan, give me strength,” she prayed. “You know I’ll need it.” She went downstairs to get a glass of water and was met at the foot of the stairs by none other than Eustace Scrubb. The boy was nothing like any of his siblings, and Teresa often found it hard to believe that they were related. He hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, so his face was still rounded. A spattering of freckles crossed his nose, which might have made him at least a bit nicer-looking if he didn’t always have it turned up at others. He had dirty-blonde hair that was trimmed short and tiny blue eyes that were only ever wide when Edmund made a particularly nasty threat. He seemed to always be glaring and frowning at everything around him, and Teresa felt her spirits droop when she saw him waiting for her.

“Where are you going?” he asked nosily.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Teresa retorted, “but I was going to get some water.” Eustace followed her into the kitchen as she sat down with her glass and began reading the morning’s paper.

“Anything interesting going on in the war?” he asked, getting too close in her personal bubble. She scooted away from him a bit and shook her head.

“Nothing new to report, at least that’s what the paper says.” She flipped a page or two, finding the comic strips. She had taken a particular liking to the  _Captain America_  strips that got put in from time to time, and she and Edmund often raced to see who could read a new one first. It was one of their petty joys in life. She had been sitting in silence for several minutes before a hand came down too close to her own. “May I help you?” she asked, looking up sharply at Eustace, who was peering at her in a very obnoxious way.

“What’s that on your hand?” he asked. She looked down at her hands. Three rings, two from Peter, one from Edmund, two bracelets, and the cuffs of her shirt. Nothing new. There wasn’t even a spot of dirt. She looked up at him in annoyance.

“Very funny, Eustace,” she said sharply. “Go away. I’m trying to read.” Eustace pointed right at her left hand.

“You’re wearing a ring on your left hand.” Teresa gave a slow nod.

“So?”

“Are you  _engaged?_ ” Eustace asked as if it was the most scandalous thing in the world.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” she replied, turning back to the paper and trying to block him out. But it was no use. The boy wouldn’t let up.

“You  _are!_  Girls your age shouldn’t be engaged, barely even courting! I bet it’s a secret affair, isn’t it? He’s gone off to war, and your parents don’t know, and he promised to marry you when he comes back! I had thought that maybe, since you are friends with Cousin Susan that maybe you had a bit of class, but it seems I was wrong!” Teresa was beginning to see red.

“Aslan, help me. I’m going to kill him,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Teresa snapped.

“You know what?” she yelled, standing up so fast the chair toppled to the ground. “I think it doesn’t matter what you think of my life. It’s  _mine!_  Not yours! You have no right to go around assuming things about people’s lives or situations and turn your nose up at others. Like you’re so much better than them! I know people you have half the ‘social status’ you have, who have more ‘class’ than you or I or Susan will ever have! What does it matter to you if I’m engaged, courting, or even flippin’ married with twelve kids? It could be a ring that my father gave to me before he died, and I keep it on that finger because I want to remember him. It could be from a fallen friend, or it could be an engagement ring. It’s none. Of your.  _Business!_ ” With that, she stormed upstairs and threw herself down on Edmund’s bed, curling up into a ball and crying hot tears. She wanted to go home. She couldn’t stay here with that horrid boy any longer! “Aslan, I want to go home,” she sobbed. “I miss Narnia; I miss Caspian and my pack. I want to go home. The people here are so  _mean,_  and I just want to go home.” Edmund found her later that day, curled up on his bed with tear tracks on her face, having cried herself to sleep. Nobody told her this, but he went downstairs and had a very firm and terrifying conversation with his cousin, and the boy never bothered her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa sighed heavily as she waited for Edmund and Lucy to get back from their errands. Eustace had complained that she avoided him when she came over, so she was forced to remain behind while the two Pevensies went out on errands around town. Happily for her, Eustace had grown bored of her, so she was waiting in Lucy’s room for them. Currently, she was sitting on the bed, looking at the painting that hung on the wall. She, Edmund, and Lucy liked to look at it. It was a very Narnian looking ship, and the waves were very life-like. It had been one of the few comforts that the two Pevensies had at the Scrubb’s house over the several months they had been there. Loud footsteps signaled their return, and Teresa jumped up and hurried downstairs, leaping into Edmund’s arms. “Thank Aslan you’re back!” she said happily. “I nearly killed him.”

“You should have,” Edmund answered. Lucy was talking to their Uncle Harold, who hadn’t moved in the entire time he’d been home from work, sitting in his armchair and reading the papers. Edmund made a face at him, and Eustace’s annoying voice came from above.

“Father, Edmund’s making faces at you!” Edmund swung around to glare at him. Eustace fired a spitball at him, and Edmund grew positively livid.

“Why you little—” He took the stairs two at a time to get to his cousin faster.

“Father, he’s going to hit me!” Teresa jumped up the stairs after Edmund to hold him back.

“Edmund, don’t—!”

“Edmund, look!” Lucy’s voice cut it, making everyone stop moving. “It’s from Susan!” The three left Eustace behind in their hurry back up to Lucy’s room to read the letter. Lucy read through Susan’s telling of various encounters she and their parents were having before obviously beginning to close the letter. “I do wish you were here with us,” Lucy continued. “It’s been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father; he works so very hard. I was invited to the tea party of the British consul by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems that the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won’t mind another few months in Cambridge.” Lucy stopped reading. “Another few months? How will we survive?” Edmund got up and walked over to the wall with the fireplace in frustration.

“You’re lucky,” Edmund said. “You have your own room. I’m stuck rooming with mullet mouth.” Teresa snickered. That was a new one.

“Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures.”

“Oh, I promise you,” Teresa said with a grin, “the only adventures Peter’s been having lately are excursions into the professor’s library to research in books. He’s barely had any time to talk to me, and we see each other every morning.”

“They’re the eldest, though,” Edmund protested. “We’re the youngest. We don’t matter as much.”

“That’s not true,” Teresa protested, holding Edmund’s hand from where she leaned against the foot of the bed. “Your parents just want you safe.”

“Do you like I look anything like Susan?” Lucy asked suddenly.

“I think you have a natural beauty all of your own,” Teresa answered.

“Have you seen this ship before?” Edmund asked Lucy.

“Yes. It’s very Narnian looking, isn’t it?”

“Another reminder that we’re here and not there,” Edmund muttered.

“There once were three orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes.”

“Please let me hit him,” Edmund growled, spinning to face Eustace.

“No,” Lucy said firmly.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Edmund spat.

“It’s my house. I’ll do as I please,” Eustace answered snobbishly. “You’re just guests.” The three ignored him to the best of their abilities and turned back to look at the painting. Neither Edmund nor Teresa noticed how their hands subconsciously found each other’s and held them. “What’s so fascinating about that picture anyway? It’s hideous.”

“You won’t see it from the other side of the door,” Teresa said.

“Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving,” Lucy said.

“What rubbish! See? That’s what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours.”

“There once was a boy called Eustace,” Edmund said.

“Who read books full of facts that were useless,” Teresa finished, sharing a grin with Edmund.

“People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books with real information.” That did it. Teresa felt when Edmund snapped. He whirled around and stalked over to Eustace, getting into his space.

“Hideous burden?” he roared. “I haven’t seen you lift a finger since we got here. “I’ve a mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta’s sweets.”

“Liar!”

“Really?” Teresa went over to pull Edmund back from Eustace a bit.

“Edmund, the painting,” Lucy said, but nobody turned to look at her.

“I found them under your bed,” Edmund continued. “And you know what? I licked every one of them!”

“Ugh! I’m infected with you!” Eustace cried indignantly. Suddenly, the three were hit with a splash of water. Teresa and Edmund spun around to look at Lucy. Teresa hurried over to Lucy’s side. The painting started pouring water, and the ship seemed to be getting closer. Teresa looked at the Pevensies excitedly, gripping Edmund’s arm tightly. “What’s going on here?” Eustace asked in a squeaky voice.

“Lucy, do you think—?” Edmund asked, hope tinging his voice.

“We’re going home,” Teresa said happily, shared excited grins with the two siblings.

“This is a trick. Stop or I’ll tell Mother!” Eustace threatened, but nobody cared. “Mother!” Again, he was ignored. Water was pouring out onto the floor, soaking their feet. “I’ll just smash the rotten thing.” Suddenly, Eustace was pulling the painting off of the wall.

“No, Eustace, don’t!” Edmund said, knocking it from his grasp and onto the floor. Water began to flow more rapidly, filling the room at an alarming rate. Soon, Teresa was fighting to keep her head above the rising water. Edmund gave her one last look before both took a deep breath and ducked under the water, looking for Lucy beneath the waves. Salt burned Teresa’s eyes, and she fought her way back up for fresh air. She broke the surface to find herself in the open ocean. Edmund bobbed up next to her, and they embraced happily in the water.

“We’re back!” Teresa said happily, kicking her legs to stay afloat. “We’re home!” Edmund kissed her, their smiles making it slightly awkward, but neither of them cared. Lucy and Eustace appeared as they broke apart, but Lucy shot them a knowing look. Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun. The ship from the painting was sailing towards them, about to strike them if they didn’t move quickly.

“Eustace, swim!” Lucy said, and the four of them swam as fast as they could out of the way of the ship. As the ship passed them, splashes sounded right before a strong arm wrapped around Teresa’s waist.

“Easy there,” an accented voice said calmly. “I’ve got you now, miss.”

“Edmund, Teresa! It’s Caspian!” Lucy’s voice reached them. Eustace was going on about something nearby, but Teresa was more excited as she was lifted up on an apparatus and brought aboard the ship. A man handed her a towel, and she wrapped it around herself, patting her hair dry a bit.

“Teresa!” a familiar voice called.

“Caspian!” she replied, jumping into the man’s arms. “Oh, I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you as well, my friend. It’s good to see you! Are you well?”

“Wonderful, now that I’m home. We’re still in Narnia, right?”

“Yes, just west of the Lone Islands. I’ll tell you about it later. Edmund!” Caspian left her hug and embraced the other man fondly. “As great as it is to see all of you,” the king said, slinging an arm around Lucy’s shoulders again, “how in the world did you end up here?”

“Didn’t you call for us?” Lucy asked.

“No, not this time.”

“Well, whatever the case,” Edmund said. “I’m just glad to be here.”

“Get that thing off me!” a voice yelped. Something was thrown back and to their feet.

“Reepicheep!” Lucy exclaimed happily. The mouse turned around and gave a startled jump.

“Your Majesties,” he said with a bow. “My lady,” he said to Teresa.

“Hello, Reep,” Edmund greeted, and Teresa gave him a nod in returned. “What a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what to do with this hysterical intruder?” he asked, motioning back to Eustace, who was fumbling about madly.

“That giant rat-thing just tried to claw my face off!” he screeched, pointing at Reepicheep accusingly.

“I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir,” the mouse replied. Eustace looked shocked, and Teresa took a bit of pleasure in it.

“It talked? Did you see? Did anyone else hear that? It just talked!”

“He always talks,” one of the men said.

“Actually, it’s getting him to shut up that’s the trick,” Caspian said with a smile.

“The minute there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you I will not say it.” Teresa laughed.

“I don’t know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up, right now!” Eustace yelled.

“Perhaps we can throw him back?” Reepicheep suggested. Teresa nodded, and Edmund got a thoughtful look on his face.

“Edmund!” Lucy scolded. “Teresa, you too?” She shrugged.

“He’s not exactly on my list of favorite people at the moment.”

“I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?” Eustace said. A minotaur stepped forward.

“You’re on the  _Dawn Treader_. The finest ship in Narnia’s Navy.” Eustace fainted, causing everyone else to laugh. “Was is somethin’ I said?” Teresa laughed and shook her head.

“See to him, will you?” Caspian asked the minotaur.

“Your Majesty,” he replied with a bow.

“Men!” Caspian said loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant, and Teresa the Fierce. High King and Queen and Knight of Narnia!” The crewman bowed, as well and Teresa, because she was still just a knight. Besides, she never minded bowing to those she considered closer than family. “Come,” Caspian said to them, “let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” He led them below deck, leaving the crew to deal with Eustace. “I’m afraid I only have one pair of women’s clothing,” Caspian said apologetically.

“It’s fine, Caspian,” Teresa said. “You know I prefer to alter men’s clothing anyway.”

“I do have some old clothes that should fit you around here, Teresa. I’m sure we kind find you some thread and a needle too, if we look hard enough.”

“I can wear whatever you have on hand for now.” After all three of them were suitably clothed again, Caspian brought them to his little office area at the back of the ship. It was lavishly decorated, and there were tapestries on the wall holding four very familiar faces. Teresa had seen the inside before. She had been in Narnia when the ship was built, had even helped herself. She was the reason it was built in three months instead of three years. She took the time instead to look at Caspian. He had changed quite a bit in however long they had been away. He was taller now, and more muscular. His hair still hung down to his shoulders, but his face was no longer clean-shaven. It was more of a thicker five o’clock shadow now. His skin was darker too; he’d been spending more time in the sun.

“Edmund, look! Susan’s bow and arrows!” Lucy said, drawing their attention to where Susan’s gifts lay on display. Teresa shot Caspian a knowing look at how little dust was on them. He sheepishly looked away. He recovered quickly and walked over to a cabinet, pulling a wooden box out.

“Lucy,” he said, opening the box towards her.

“My healing cordial!” she said happily. “And my dagger.” She reached towards the box before pulling her hand back. “Oh, may I?” she asked. Teresa shook her head fondly. It would seem that her lessons in manners all those years ago really  _had_  stuck.

“Of course,” Caspian said with a smile. “They’re yours.” Lucy smiled back and strapped her things to her waist. Edmund walked over to a corner and noticed something there.

“Peter’s sword,” he said quietly.

“Yes,” Caspian said, putting the box down. “I looked after it as promised. Here, hold it if you wish.” He held it out to Edmund, who shook his head.

“No, it’s yours. Peter gave it to you,” he replied. Caspian got a twinkle in his eye and gave Teresa a mischievous look.

“Oh, you didn’t,” she said to him, but he only grinned.

“I did save something for you, though,” he said to Edmund, opening another cabinet and tossing him something from inside. Edmund looked down at his torch in his hands.

“Oh, thanks,” he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Teresa, your things are around here somewhere.”

“Oh, you don’t know where those are, but you remember where Ed’s torch is? I’m hurt, Caspian,” she teased. “I thought we were friends.”

“ _You_  hid them and never told me where they were!” Caspian replied. “I don’t even know where to look for them!” Teresa laughed.

“But I do!” she sing-songed. “I’ll get them later.”

“I do have one surprise for you, though,” Caspian said. “Come on.” He led back through the doors they had entered the room from and entered the one on the right. Inside was a study, and Teresa was instantly knocked over onto the floor.

“Teresa!” Lucy exclaimed. Edmund was ready to jump to her defense, but he noticed that she was laughing happily and rolling around on the floor. When she sat up, he saw two familiar coats of fur.

“Chasta! Nikita!” she cried happily, hugging them tightly and kissing their heads.

“They’ve been quite a comfort to me these past few years,” Caspian said.

“Now you know why I prefer wolves to humans,” she teased, scooting over enough to let Edmund and Lucy into the study. She sat on the floor between her two dear friends as Caspian began to tell them all that had gone on in Narnia during their absence.

“Since you left,” Caspian said, “the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally. Then, we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia.” He looked up at them with happiness and pride in his eyes.

“Peace?” Edmund asked, looking rather confused.

“In just three years,” he said.

“Well, good for you, Caspian,” Teresa said, applauding lightly. “I knew you could do it.” He gave her a nod and smile in thanks.

“And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?” Lucy asked with a bit of a teasing tone to her voice. Caspian looked a bit saddened.

“No,” he admitted. “Not one to compare to your sister.”

“Hang on,” Edmund said, abruptly changing the subject, “so if there are no wars to fight, and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?”

“It’s a good question,” Caspian agreed. “I’ve been asked myself the same thing.” He looked to Teresa, a bit of hope in his eyes. “Perhaps we will finally get some answers on this voyage.” Teresa smiled, and Edmund got a look of understanding, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“So, where are we sailing to?” Teresa asked.

“Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father’s closest friends and most loyal supporters.” Caspian motioned to the seven drawings of the seven Lords of Telmar. “The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since.”

“So you think something’s happened to them?” Edmund asked.

“Well, if it has, it’s my duty to find out,” Caspian said.

“What’s east of the Lone Islands?” Lucy asked.

“Uncharted waters,” the captain, Drinian, answered. “Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse.”

“Sea serpents?” Edmund asked with a skeptical expression. Teresa smiled a bit.

“Alright Captain,” Caspian said with a grin. “That’s enough of your tales.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa giggled as she ducked to avoid a swing of Caspian’s blade. “You’re holding back!” she said, lunging towards him.

“Wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” Caspian replied, blocking her attack.

“I’m a big girl, Caspian. I can deal with a few scratches.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about get—” Caspian’s sentence trailed off as Teresa disarmed him and pointed the sword at his neck.

“I win,” she said.

“Pretty good for someone who hasn’t picked up a sword in a year,” Edmund said from where he stood watching.

“I’ve had two millennia to practice,” she said. “One year off won’t hurt me too much.” Edmund scoffed, and Caspian smirked.

“If you think it’s so easy, Edmund,” he taunted, “you come try your hand.” Teresa held out her sword to him as Caspian took his back. Edmund got up and took the sword, smiling confidently.

“Stand back, Reese,” he said. “Don’t want you getting in the way.”

“Aye, Majesty,” she said, giggling at the look sent her way. Five minutes later, she and the rest of the crew were cheering loudly as the two fought back and forth. Finally, they reached a stale-mate; both of them tied. The two men laughed as the crowd cheered loudly.

“You’ve grown stronger, my friend,” Caspian said, placing a friendly hand on Edmund’s shoulder.

“Seems I have.”

“Alright, back to work!” Drinian ordered the crew. Teresa took her sword back from Edmund and handed them cups of water.

“Thanks, Reese.”

“Sure thing.” The two of them sat atop barrels near the edge of the ship, looking out at the waves. Lucy came over to join them, leaning against the side.

“Do you think if we keep sailing east to the end of the world, we’ll just tip right off the edge?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, Lu,” Edmund said. “We’re a long way from there.”

“I see you’re still talking nonsense,” an annoying voice Teresa wasn’t glad to hear again said. Eustace came and stood next to them with his arms crossed angrily.

“Are you feeling better?” Lucy asked, ever the kind one.

“Yes, no thanks to you. It’s lucky I have an iron constitution.”

“As effervescent as ever, I see,” Reepicheep said, coming over next to them. “Find your sea legs?”

“Never lost them,” Eustace said haughtily. “Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence.” Edmund chocked on the water he was drinking, and Teresa patted him on the back.

“I don’t think he as ‘a cute’ anything,” the mouse said quietly. Teresa stifled a giggle.

“I’ll have you know, as soon as we find civilization, I’m contacting the British Consul,” Eustace said, stomping off. “Have you all arrested for kidnapping.” Unfortunately, he slammed right into Caspian’s chest.

“Kidnapping, is it?” he teased. “That’s funny. I thought we saved your life.”

“You held me against me will,” Eustace retorted, his voice cracking.

“Did I?” Caspian asked, looking to the other three with wide, innocent eyes.

“It’s alright, Caspian,” Teresa said. “I’m sure he could have made it to the Lone Islands by swimming eventually. You interrupted his swim, is all.”

“Oh, my apologies then, good sir. I’ll have my men return you to the sea immediately.” Eustace had been complaining this whole time about this and the other thing, and the others hadn’t been listening at all.

“He’s quite the complainer, isn’t he?” Reepicheep asked.

“He’s just warming up,” Edmund replied, sipping his water casually.

“Land Ho!” The cry had everyone scrambling to the edge to look for the islands while the crew prepared to anchor in the harbor when they got closer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa stood with Caspian, Edmund, Drinian, and Tavros the minotaur at the front of the ship, looking towards the shore. “The Lone Islands,” Drinian said. “The port of Narrowhaven.”

“Strange,” Caspian said as he handed the spyglass to Edmund, “not a Narnian flag in sight.”

“But the Lone Island’s have always been Narnia’s,” Edmund said in confusion, looking through the glass.

“Seems suspicious,” Drinian agreed.

“I say we prepare a landing party,” Edmund said. The other men exchanged odd glances. “Drinian?” Edmund asked.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty,” the captain replied uncomfortably, “but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship.” Teresa had to give the man credit; he said it as respectfully as he could.

“Right,” Edmund said awkwardly. Teresa slipped her hand into his and gave it a firm squeeze.

“We’ll use longboats,” Caspian said. At least he was going along with Edmund’s idea. “Drinian, pick some men and come ashore.”

“Aye.”

“Tavros?” Caspian said, heading down the stairs, Edmund and Teresa following. Teresa ducked down into the room she and Lucy were sharing, opening the door with a flourish.

“We’re going ashore, Lu. Better get ready.”

“Alright.” The two dressed slightly more warmly and strapped their weapons to them. “Teresa, what Caspian said earlier, about getting answers. That was about you, wasn’t it?” Teresa smiled and nodded a bit.

“Caspian’s become very protective of me in the short time we were together,” she said with a small smile. “Of course, it was nothing compared to Peter and Edmund, but he’s a very close friend now. I’m glad to be able to see him again.”

“Me too. I think he misses Susan quite a lot.”

“I know he does. He did promise that he’d try to move on, though. He did make a valiant effort the few times he talked with lords who had eligible daughters. He always asked me for my opinion on them, too. None of them suited him, though, in my opinion. I helped as much as I could before I left, but it seems he hasn’t had any more luck now than he did then.” A knock sounded on their door.

“Teresa? Lucy? We’re leaving now,” Edmund’s voice came through the door.

“Coming!” the girls chorused, hurrying out after him.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Onward!” Reepicheep said brightly as he disembarked from the longboats at the dock. “The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!” Everyone climbed out of the boats but Eustace, who sat stubbornly.

“Couldn’t this have waited until morning?” he whined.

“There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad,” the mouse replied.

“Listen,” Lucy said. There was nothing. “Where is everyone?” The others started to climb up the steep stairs while Eustace climbed out, only to fall flat on his face.

“And you’re certain he’s related by blood?” Caspian asked Edmund with a raised eyebrow. Edmund merely smiled. Suddenly, a bell rung, startling all of them, as well as several birds.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Teresa said quietly, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow.

“Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian’s men and secure the place,” Caspian said. “We’ll head on. If we’re not back by dawn, send a party.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The five went cautiously into the town, ready for anything. Eustace was wandering about behind them, looking very nervous. He peeked inside one of the houses before turning back.

“Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?” he suggested. Teresa rolled her eyes as they turned back from the front of the main building of the town and looked at him.

“Do you want to come here and guard, something?” Edmund asked. Teresa smiled a bit. At least he was trying.

“Ah, yes,” Eustace said, hurrying over to them. “Good idea, cousin. Very—uh—logical.” Everyone gave him a wide-eyed look. Caspian reached back and handed Eustace the dagger from his belt, albeit very hesitantly.

“Stay here, Eustace,” Teresa said. “We’ll go look around inside, then come back out. Shout if you see anything.”

“I’ve got it. I’ve got it. Don’t worry.” That made Teresa worry. The four stepped inside the dark room. Various ropes hung down around the room, and the only thing inside was a book on a pedestal inside. “Uh, I’m ready to go when you are,” Eustace called from outside. Lucy and Edmund walked up to the book, while Teresa looked around nervously. She didn’t like the way her magic was tingling under her skin right now. It was odd, having it back after it being gone for so long, but she was grateful for the warnings it gave her.

“Who are all these people?” Lucy asked as she read the book.

“Why have they been crossed out?” Edmund added.

“It looks like some kind of fee,” Lucy commented.

“Slave traders,” Caspian said as bells began to ring and men slid down the ropes towards them. With frightening speed, Teresa shot down four of them before they reached the ground. Caspian shot one of them before having to go for his sword. Lucy and Edmund were fighting back to back, and Teresa had put her bow up in favor of her sword. She had dropped a total of seven men when a scream sounded. Looking up, she saw a man walk in with Eustace in his grip and dagger against his throat.

“Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I’d say you should drop your weapons,” the man sneered.

“Like a girl?” Eustace squeaked incredulously.

“Now!” the man demanded. Angrily, Teresa put her swords and quiver on the ground, the others doing the same.

“Eustace,” Edmund said in exasperation.

“Put ‘em in irons,” the man, who was obviously their leader, ordered. One of the men grabbed Caspian and pulled him towards the manacles he had in his hands.

“C’mere, you!” Teresa felt rage build up behind her eyes, blocking out the sounds of protesting. One of the men holding her reached up and gripped her chest, and she snapped. Cocking her knee back, she kicked the man harshly between the legs. As he bent over, she bashed her head against his and shook herself free with a growl.  
“Teresa!” Edmund cried, making her look over to him. Edmund’s eyes grew wide, as did the others. If Teresa could have seen herself, she would have been surprised too. Her green eyes were glowing with a harsh light. With a wave of her hand, the dagger that had been against Eustace’s neck was in her hand. Then, it was in the chest of the other man who had held her.

“Teresa, stop!” Caspian said. She didn’t hear him. Blood was rushing through her ears. She did, however, pick up two swords, holding them threateningly as she stepped over to where the others were being held. Three men attacked, and three men fell to the floor five seconds later. For Teresa, the world had slowed down, but she remained normal. She saw the attacks before they came, and within two minutes, the men were dead and her friends freed, at least for the moment. The leader had gotten away. Hands gripped her shoulders and shook her.

“What were you thinking?” Edmund cried harshly, anger flashing in his eyes. “Do you want to die?”

“Ed, I’m fine,” Teresa insisted. “Little things won’t hurt. I only used it the once to get the dagger away from that man. I promise.

“But your eyes—” Lucy said.

“Were they glowing?” Teresa asked. The group nodded. “They always do that, magic or no, when I’m really angry. Haven’t you ever noticed?”

“What got you so mad?” Caspian asked. “I’ve never seen them do that.”

“Nor have I,” Lucy said.

“That man, the one I attacked first, he touched me, and not very nicely, I might add.” Edmund actually growled. “I took care of him, Ed. I’m alright.” She was pulled into a fierce hug.

“Don’t do that to me again,” he said.

“No guarantees, but I will try.” Suddenly, a window broke somewhere, and something was thrown in. Actually, several windows were broken, and several things were thrown in. The door out was closed with a loud thud, and the room began to fill up with smoke. The group began coughing violently, and one by one, they passed out on the floor. Teresa’s last sight was Edmund gripping her tightly, eyes wide with worry.


	4. Chapter 4

When Teresa came to, she groaned. Her head pounded, and her throat hurt. “Teresa?” a voice asked.

“What’s left of her,” she croaked, opening her eyes a bit to see Edmund hovering over her. “Where are we?”

“Prison, it would seem,” came Caspian’s voice. She sat up and saw another man with him. “Teresa, meet Lord Bern. Lord Bern, Teresa the Fierce, knight of Narnia.”

“My lord,” she said hoarsely.

“Milady.” Suddenly, a commotion was heard from outside. Edmund quickly climbed up to the window of the cell, straining to see out. Teresa and Caspian followed suit. A group of people were being loaded into a cart and taken through the city. A man and a little girl ran after it, shouting out to a woman aboard it.

“Mummy!” the girl cried.

“Helaine!” the man shouted.

“Rhince!” the woman on the cart cried. Edmund wrapped an arm around Teresa’s waist, and Caspian put an arm around her shoulders.

“Mummy!” the girl cried as the man was hit by one of the guards and knocked down.

“Stay with Daddy!” the woman told the girl.

“Don’t worry!” the man yelled after the quickly disappearing cart. “I’ll find you!” The three watched as the chained people were loaded into a boat.

“Where are they taking them?” Caspian asked Lord Bern.

“Keep watching,” he replied. As the three looked on, the sunny sky quickly became overcast and foreboding. The boat was pushed out to sea, and a green mist appeared atop the water, surrounding the boat before retreating. Teresa felt tears rise up in her eyes, and she buried her face in Edmund’s chest. The boat, and the people in it, were gone.

“What happened?” Caspian asked as Edmund helped Teresa down and held her.

“It’s a sacrifice,” Lord Bern said.

“Where did they go?” he pressed.

“No one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail, but none came back. You see, if they don’t see you to the slave traders, you’re likely to be fed to the mist.”

“We have to find Lucy,” Edmund said to Caspian. “Before it’s too late.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guards came about an hour later to take the four of them out. They were chained and led out across the top of a building that overlooked the town square. They looked down to see Eustace on the wooden stage, but it didn’t seem as if anyone was bidding on him. Teresa’s heart dropped. Where on earth was Reepicheep? “I’ll take him off your hands!” a voice cried suddenly, loud and clear. “I’ll take them all off your hands! For Narnia!” It became an all-out battle after that. Teresa, Edmund, and Caspian fought off the guards, managed to free themselves, and fought down to the main floor. It became real fun when the townspeople joined in on the fight. Teresa had no idea it could be so funny to see a grown man being chased by a woman with a broomstick. Finally, the slave traders were taken care of, and everyone was freed. Edmund hurried over to Teresa and looked her over.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, looking at her frantically.

“I’m fine, Ed. Not a mark that won’t wash off. You?”

“Fine. I was just worried.”

“You’ll give yourself grey hairs at this rate. I can take care of myself, Ed. I’ve been around for quite a few years, you’ll remember.”

“C’mon, lovebirds!” Caspian called. “Time to get back to the ship!”

“Caspian, don’t make me rough you up in front of all these people!” Teresa shot back, smiling at him.

“I’d like to see you try, Teresa!”

“Ooh, you are asking for it when we get back to the ship, young man!”

“I’m older than you!”

“No, you’re really not!”

“I’m your king!” Teresa grumbled at that one, coming up to walk between Edmund and Caspian.

“Had to pull that card, didn’t you, Caspian? Just had to go for the low blow. My goodness.”

“You just don’t want to admit I’d win that fight.”

“Caspian the Tenth, I will throw you in the ocean.”

“Teresa the Fierce, I will have you thrown overboard for threatening your king.”

“Alright you two,” Lucy said, coming up on Caspian’s other side. “That’s enough. You bicker worse than any of us used to.”

“You don’t know what I have to put up with, Lu,” Teresa complained. “He’s worse than Peter!”

“I take offence to that,” Caspian said, feigning a hurt expression.

“Don’t be a sensitive flower,” Teresa answered.

“I’m going to separate you two if you don’t start behaving,” Drinian said from in front of them. Instantly, all four of them went silent, sharing secret smiles.

“Your majesty!” a voice called. A man ran up to Caspian, only to be stopped by Drinian. “Your majesty! My wife was taken just this morning.” Teresa recognized him as the man who had been chasing the cart earlier.

“It’s alright, Drinian,” Caspian said, and the captain stepped away.

“Daddy!” a little girl, his daughter, yelled as she came up after him.

“I beg you, take me with you,” the man pleaded.

“Gael!” a woman in the crowd called, looking towards the girl. The girl clung to her father’s arm.

“I want to come,” she said pitifully. The man shook his head.

“No, Gael. Stay with your aunt.” He turned back to Caspian. “I’m a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life.” Caspian smiled and gripped the man’s shoulder with a nod.

“Of course,” he said. “You must.” He turned and headed continued on. Lucy and Teresa stayed a bit behind to watch the man and his daughter and lead the man to the ship.

“But, Daddy,” the girl cried. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her before kneeling down in front of her.

“Have I ever not come back?” he asked, kissing her forehead. She shook her head. “Now, be good.” The man looked at the two girls waiting for him and nodded. “I’m ready.”

“This way, then,” Teresa said with a small nod. She and Lucy walked with the man, the cheers of the villagers following behind them. They caught up to Caspian and Edmund at the docks, where Lord Bern was hurrying towards them.

“My king!” he called, coming up to Caspian. “My king.” A sword covered in stone and such was held out to him. “This was given to me by your father. I hid it in a cave all these years.”

“That’s an old Narnian sword,” Edmund stated in awe.

“It’s from the Golden Age,” Lord Bern said. “There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it, and may it protect you.” Caspian took the sword, and the crowd cheered again.

“Thank you, my lord,” Caspian said, “and we shall find your lost citizens.” The crew headed back to the long boats, and Teresa walked next to Edmund. “Edmund,” Caspian called, catching the Pevensie’s attention. He held out the sword to him.

“And you said you were getting bored,” Teresa teased, looking at the work that was going to be needed to make the sword like new again, but Edmund could do it, and he would.

“Never,” Edmund replied. “It’ll be fun. This sword was made when we were first ruling. It’s like restoring a bit of history.”

“Oh, don’t get all philosophical on me, Ed. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh really?” he asked as the two climbed into the boat. “And what does, oh wise one?”

“Pulling pranks and being a general nuisance.” Edmund’s jaw dropped, and Lucy and Caspian started laughing loudly.

“That’s enough out of you today, Teresa,” Caspian said with a grin once he had calmed down.

“Of course, your highness.” She gave him a small bow, but winked at him as she sat back up, causing him to roll his eyes and groan. She wasn’t going to make life any easier for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa chatted with Edmund happily as he worked on cleaning the sword. It was half-way done, and it already looked beautiful. “It’s wonderful, Ed,” she said. “You’re doing a fine job.”

“It’s going to be magnificent,” Reepicheep said, coming up to them. “Do they come in a smaller size?” The three of them laughed slightly, and Caspian came over to them.

“What are you three up to?” he asked, sitting down on Teresa’s other side.      

“We were just admiring Edmund’s sword,” Teresa explained.

“It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?” Caspian agreed.

“So, how far until our next landing, Caspian?”

“We should be there soon, I hope. No sign of land yet.” Suddenly, Eustace bolted out from below the deck, a kitchen knife in his hand. Teresa stood up, as did the other two men. Teresa only just noticed that the mouse had scampered off somewhere.

“Where’s Reep?” she asked.

“There,” Edmund said, pointing to where the mouse was following Eustace.

“Trying to run away?” the mouse asked Eustace. “We’re on a boat, you know.” He swung down from a rope and landed in front of the boy. The crew formed a bit of an open area around them, watching the entertainment. It was about time someone taught the boy a lesson, and Reepicheep would do it with more kindness than anyone else on board.

“Look, can’t we just discuss this?” Eustace asked nervously. Reepicheep sliced a hole in his shirt.

“That was for stealing.” He jabbed into his shirt and came out with an orange at the end of it. “That was for lying.” The mouse swung his sword and hit Eustace across the face with the orange he had apparently just stolen from the kitchen. “And that was for good measure.” Eustace lashed out with his knife at Reepicheep, who effortlessly avoided the blow. “That’s the spirit!” the knight cried. “We have ourselves a duel! Catch!” He flung the orange over at Drinian, who caught it without even looking. “Now, come on,” the mouse said to Eustace. “Take your best shot.” Eustace swung again and again, every time missing, but Reepicheep continued to encourage him and instruct him as he did. “Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise!” Reepicheep demonstrated with a fighter’s stance. Eustace looked at his blade. “Keep your blade up. Up! Up! That’s it! Now—!” Eustace swung again. Teresa was laughing quietly, and Edmund was desperately trying to hold in his laughter. Caspian had an amused look on his face as the two went back and forth. “Now, lunge with your foot. Not your left, your right!” He tapped the boy’s leg with his sword. “Got it? Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble! It’s a dance, boy, a dance!” They kept going, Reepicheep seeming to enjoy goading him on. After one lunge from Eustace, the knight wobbled and fell over the edge “Oh no!” Eustace hurried to the side to look for him, but Reepicheep, not unexpectedly, crawled above him and tapped his shoulder. Eustace spun around to look to up at him, and the mouse pushed him to the floor. “And that, is that!” Eustace fell into a basket, which fell over with a scream. Teresa looked at her friends in confusion.

“Did that basket just scream?” she asked Edmund, who shrugged. Lucy and Teresa hurried over to it, and a familiar little girl climbed out of it.

“Gael?” Rhince asked in shock. “What are you doing here?” The girl looked up at him nervously. His face softened, and he gather her up in his arms tightly. “Here.” Drinian stepped forward, his face blank. Teresa took a step up next to Rhince and his daughter, watching the captain carefully.

“Looks like we have an extra crew member,” Drinian said as he knelt down, giving the girl a warm smile and handing her the orange. Gael gave him a small smile back and took the fruit from him.

“Welcome aboard,” Lucy said with a smile, putting her hands on her hips.

“Your majesty,” the girl replied.

“Call me Lucy. And this is Teresa. Come on, now.” The three girls walked below the deck to get her settled in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Caspian,” Teresa said, poking her head into the study, Chasta and Nikita at her heels. “Land’s been spotted. Do you think Chasta and Nikita could come with us this time?”

“I don’t see why not. Are they manning the longboats now?”

“Yes, I told them to. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Never. Not you. Eustace, I would have spoken to, but not you.” He stood up and followed behind her as they climbed up. “Have you seen it?”

“The island? It looks uninhabited, but the lords would have stopped here if they went east.

“Could be a trap,” Edmund said as he met them.

“Or it could hold some answers,” Teresa countered. “It’s up to you, Caspian.”

“We’ll spend the night on shore. Scour the island in the morning.”

“Aye, Your Majesty,” Drinian said, passing the news on. They reached the shore as the sun was lowering in the sky, sinking quickly towards the horizon. Teresa put her bed roll down next to Edmund’s but close enough to Gael’s to help her if needed. Chasta and Nikita sat nearby, but Teresa knew they were listening and watching. After eating dinner, the group retired for the evening. Teresa lay quietly, looking up at the stars. She wasn’t even slightly tired. Chasta and Nikita were sleeping, one at her head, and the other at her feet.

“Reese, are you awake?” Edmund asked quietly.

“Yes, Ed.”

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, sitting up. She shook her head and looked over at him.

“My mind won’t seem to stop going.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked, giving her a small smile.

“Not happy thoughts, I’ll tell you that much.”

“What’s wrong, Reese?”

“It’s just—when this adventure is over, you’ll go home, won’t you?” Edmund grew silent.

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “I miss home, and Peter and Susan, and Mum and Dad, but I love it here. It’s like a part of me in caught there and another one is here. Whenever I’m there I want to be here, and when I’m here, I think of there. I don’t know what I’ll do. What about you?” Teresa took a deep breath.

“That’s what I’m thinking of. When we finish, and Aslan is there, I’ll be faced with a choice. Go there or stay here. I love your world. It’s so interesting with all of its inventions and things, but Narnia is my home. I have people I care for in both places. If I stay here, I may never see Peter and Susan again. If I go there, I have to leave behind Caspian and my pack. I—I don’t know what to do.”

“Whatever you decide, Reese, I’ll support you.”

“But what if you decide to go back, and I think that I should stay here? We’d never see each other again. I don’t know if I could do that, Ed. I lost you once, and it nearly destroyed me. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you again.” Edmund grew quiet.

“That does change things a bit, doesn’t it?” he said. She nodded and scooted over, laying her head in his lap.

“I love you, Edmund. More than anything in the whole world. I don’t know if I could live without again.”

“Don’t worry, Reese,” he said, laying down and putting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sure Aslan will help us decide.”

“I hope you’re right.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa was woken up suddenly when a hand was placed over her mouth. She had shifted away from Edmund during the night, and she felt herself pulled away from her bed and carried along. She saw Lucy in much of the same position she was in, and both were kicking and fighting to get loose. When they were put down, Teresa drew her knife from her boot, standing back to back with Lucy. Their daggers were knocked to the ground. “There’s no escape,” a deep, gruff voice said to them.

“Well put,” another voice said.

“Scary.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you?” Lucy asked.

“We are terrifying invisible beasts!”

“If you could see us, you would be really intimidated.”

“You forget to mention that we are very large.”

“Well, what do you want?” Teresa asked.

“You,” was the answer. “You’ll do what we ask.”

“They will.”

“Very clear.”

“Well put.”

“Yeah.”

“Or what?” Lucy asked rebelliously.

“Or death.”

“Death?” Then, they began to chant the word.

“Well, we wouldn’t be much use to you dead, would we?” Teresa asked, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” the leader grumbled.

“No, you hadn’t.”

“Fair point.”

“All right then, we’ll just kill you friends.” Teresa felt a surge of protection well up in her.

“Ooh.”

“Good idea.”

“What do you want with us?” Lucy asked.

“You will enter the house of The Oppressor.”

“What house?” Teresa asked, looking around. There was no sign of a house anywhere.

“This one.” A door opened, revealing a shaft of light. “Upstairs, you’ll find The Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen.” Teresa and Lucy looked inside the house cautiously.

“Well put, Chief. Well put.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, go on. We haven’t got all day.”

“Remember what will happen to your friends.”

“You’ve been warned.”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you just do it yourselves?” Lucy asked.

“We can’t read,” was the sullen reply.

“Can’t write either, as a matter of fact.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Teresa asked, “We might have been more willing to help.” The two girls turned back to the doors.

“Beware the Oppressor.”

“He’s very oppressive.”

“What makes the unseen seen, got it?” They turned back to look at the empty clearing before stepping inside, letting the doors close behind them.

“It’s a lovely house,” Teresa commented, taking in the lavish decorations and many books.

“It is,” Luc agreed. “And I don’t think that whoever lives here is truly bad. He must have had a good reason for whatever he did to those creatures. They don’t seem very smart.”

“True, but appearances can be deceiving,” Teresa said as the climbed up a flight of stairs to a library, where a book was standing on a pedestal, the letters all askew. Lucy tried to pry open the latch on the book, but it wouldn’t budge. Above the book was a little cherub etching, and it blew into its horn. The girls grinned at each other and blew on the cover. The letters rearranged themselves on the cover, forming the words on the cover  _The Book of Incantations._  The girls smiled and opened the cover, flipping through the spells. Teresa pointed at “A Spell for Snow.” Lucy began to read it.

“With these words  
your tongue must sew  
for all around there to be snow.” Snow began to fall all around them, and the two giggled and ran around, letting the snow fall on their heads and tongues. Then, the snow disappeared, and Teresa began to look around the room at all of the interesting contraptions and inventions. Lucy began talking again, and Teresa spun back around to see her slam her hand down on the book. “No, wait!”

“Lucy?” Teresa asked, coming back to look at the page she was on. It was a spell for beauty. “Oh, Lu, you’re already gorgeous. Why do you want to change who you are?” Lucy looked down.

“I don’t. I just want to be like Susan.”

“Don’t be like Susan,” Teresa said. “Be like you. My dear, sweet little queen Lucy.”

“But I want to be beautiful.”

“You already are. You just don’t see it. I think you are gorgeous. Anyone who tells you differently in wrong and jealous.” Lucy nodded, and Teresa saw a case full of decorated swords, going over to investigate.

“Aslan?” Lucy suddenly asked. Teresa turned around, but there was no sign of the Great Lion.

 “Better go ahead and say the spell. The others will be looking for us by now,” Teresa said. Lucy nodded, and looked down at the book.

“A spell to make the unseen seen:  
Like the ‘p’ in psychology  
The ‘h’ in psychiatry  
And the truth in theology—” The spell was one of the longest ones Teresa had ever heard, but Lucy kept reading.  
“The spell is complete.  
Now all is visible.” A step ladder rolled into a book case, and Teresa leaped to Lucy defense. An old man in a grey robe appeared, looking up at them in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy, Teresa, and the man walked out the front doors of the mansion, seeing a bunch of funny-looking creatures being held down by their crew and friends.

“Lucy!” Caspian said in relief.

“Teresa!” Edmund cried, looking as if he'd just been relieved of a large weight.

“Your Majesties,” the man said with a bow.

“Caspian, Edmund, this is Coriakin,” Lucy introduced them.

“This is his island,” Teresa explained. Nikita bounded up to her and licked her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I should have heard—”

“We all should have been a bit more careful,” Teresa said gently, cutting him off. “It’s alright, my friend.”

“That’s what he thinks!” the leader of the creatures said as he hid behind Edmund. “You have wronged us, magician.”

“I have not wronged you,” Coriakin said calmly, stepping towards them. All of the creatures jumped back. “I made you invisible for your own protection.”

“Protection?” the chief exclaimed.

“That’s oppressive!”

“Oppressor!”

“I have not oppressed you,” Coriakin replied.

“But you could’ve, if you’d wanted to,” was the reply. The man threw something at them.

“Be gone,” he said.

“It’s a spell!” they yelled as they jumped away.

“What was that?” Lucy asked.

“Lint, but don’t tell them,” he replied with a small smirk.

“What were those things?” Eustace asked.

“Dufflepuds,” Coriakin replied.

“Right. Of course. Silly me!”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Are you alright?” Edmund asked as they followed Coriakin back into his house.

“Yes, Ed, I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me.”

“Not even a bit?”

“No. They just wanted us to help them. Albeit by force, but that was all. I’m perfectly fine.” Edmund took her hand and laced their fingers together.

“Good. I was so worried about you and Lucy.”

“He was positively frantic,” Caspian said, coming up on her other side, though it was a tight fit for the three of them, plus the wolf. Edmund groaned.

“Caspian, you be nice to your friend,” Teresa scolded, not even a bit mad. “I’m sure you were just as worried.” Caspian sighed and nodded.

“I was,” he admitted. “Probably just as much as Edmund.” She squeezed his arm with her other hand.

“There is no shame in being concerned for our friends and family, Caspian. The minute you believe that, you lose the light that makes you, you.” Caspian nodded.

“Thank you, Teresa.”

“No problem.” They had reached the library again, and Coriakin was talking to Lucy.

“What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?” Lucy asked.

“It seemed the easiest wat to protect them from the evil,” the man replied.

“You mean the mist?” Edmund asked. He turned to face him suddenly.

“I mean what lies behind the mist.” Coriakin pulled out a scroll and rolled it out across the floor. The group surrounded it and looked down. Teresa gasped in surprise at the detail on the edges of the map. Near the corner where she and Edmund were standing, a centaur blew his horn, and the scene below it began to move, depicting the day that Peter led the army of Narnia against the White Witch. The main part of the map was a three-dimensional picture of the ocean.

“It’s quite beautiful,” Eustace said quietly. Everyone looked at him with amused looks. “I mean for a make-believe map in a make-believe world,” he backtracked. Teresa and Edmund shared a look as they bit back their laughter.

“This is the source of your troubles,” Coriakin said, pointing at the map as is moved to show a dark, stormy island that had flickering green lights around its black cloud-like surface. “Dark Island. A place were evil lurks.” He looked at Edmund, who shifted uncomfortably. Teresa squeezed his fingers slightly. “It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true.” He looked at all of them, making sure that they understood how grave and dangerous the situation was. “It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal the light from this world.”

“How do we stop it?” Caspian asked.

“You must break its spell. That sword you carry—” He pointed at Edmund’s sword. “There are six others like it.”

“Have you seen them?” Teresa asked.

“Yes.”

“The six lords, they passed through here?” Caspian asked excitedly.

“Indeed.”

“Where were they headed?”

“Where I sent them.” The map moved again to another island near the Dark Island, where a blue star hung above it. “To break the spell, you must follow the Blue Star to Ramandu’s Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan’s table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware—you are all about to be tested.”

“Tested?” Lucy echoed.

“Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you. Be strong,” Coriakin encouraged. “Don’t fall into temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must first defeat the darkness inside yourself.” The group exchanged nervous, but determined glances. They would win. They would defeat the mist. “You must be the most careful of all, my dear,” Coriakin said suddenly, looking right at Teresa. She tensed up.

“I’m sorry?”

“Why?” Edmund asked, gripping her hand tightly.

“Why? There are many reasons why. You have magic, do you not?”

“Yes sir,” she answered, “though it is failing.”

“It is not failing, Teresa. The mist has been slowly sapping it. It is why Aslan sent you away.” Teresa gasped. “The evil found the purest light in this world and began to slowly drain it, as it will do to the next and the next, growing stronger as it does.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” she asked quietly.

“No. Not at all. It is nobody’s fault, my dear. You were simply chosen to be the mist’s first meal, in a sense.”

“If we defeat the evil, will she get all of her magic back?” Caspian asked.

“Perhaps. There can be no way to tell. Until then, you must be the most careful of all of your friends, Teresa. There is within you the love of hundreds of beings, human and Narnian alike, as well as the power of one of the purest loves I have ever seen in all my years.” Teresa blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. Use it, for such a pure love has a strength to hold throughout all of time. Now, go. You have been warned. There is nothing I can do for you now. And may you have the best of luck, my king.” Coriakin bowed to Caspian, and the group left. Edmund gripped her hand tightly as they walked back to shore and went back to the  _Dawn Treader_.

“I’ll save you, Reese. I promise.”

“I know you’ll try, Ed. Aslan only knows what the future holds. Let’s just go back to the ship. Everything will work out, I’m sure.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa sat at the front of the ship, letting the salty air caress her face. Chasta and Nikita sat next to her silently, simply being with her. “I missed you two,” she said quietly, not wanting to break the almost quietness that had settled over the ship. “And the rest of the pack.”

“We missed you as well, Teresa,” Chasta replied.

“All of us did. We were glad that you were with King Edmund, though,” Nikita added.

“We only want you to be happy, Teresa,” Chasta said. “Be that with us in Narnia or with King Edmund in his world, our only wish is for you to be happy.” Teresa smiled at her dear friends and laid a hand on each of their noble heads.

“Thank you, my dear friends,” she said. “I will remember that when the time comes for me to decide.”

“What do you have to decide?” Caspian’s voice asked as he walked up to them. Teresa ducked her head.

“Nothing.”

“Teresa,” Caspian said, tucking a hand under her chin and turning her head to face him. “I know you pretty well by now. You can tell me anything, you know that.” She smiled and nodded.

“I know, Caspian, and I’m glad that I can, but I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it.”

“When you want to, you know where to find me,” he said, leaning against the railing of the ship next to her.

“We’re on a ship, Caspian. Even if I don’t, I’ll find you somewhere.” He chuckled and nodded.

“How are you, Teresa?” Caspian asked, looking out at the sea. “We haven’t had a chance to talk, you and I.”

“I’m alright,” she said, running her finger around Peter’s ring on her thumb. “I had great fun in Edmund and Lucy’s world. They have carts that drive themselves, Caspian!”

“Really?” he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Yes! It’s amazing to watch! And they have these giant things called trains that are like really long carriages that can travel even farther and faster than a horse can run! They make a lot of noise, though, and make a lot of smoke. I don’t like them as much as the moving carts.”

“But you still like horses, though?”

“Oh, yes, of course! Nothing will ever change that.”

“What else do they have there? To their horses talk as well?”

“No. They don’t have any talking animals. Well, I saw parrots, but everyone knows they just copy people anyway, so that doesn’t count. There are so many people though, Caspian. And their cities are so big! I almost got lost when I went to visit the Pevensies at their home in the city. I would have, if Edmund hadn’t had a hold of my hand.”

“Well, I’m glad he did.”

“Me too. They have a thing called a radio, as well.”

“What does that do?”

“It’s like sending a letter, only nobody has to write anything down. They talk, and people across the ocean can hear them talking from a little box. I don’t understand it, but sometimes they play music that you can dance to. It’s wonderful.”

“It sounds interesting.” Caspian’s eyes were alight with wonder, much like hers were. Both had an insatiable curiosity about new things that they didn’t understand. It was probably what got them in so much trouble around the castle, come to think of it. “Did you like it there?” Teresa thought for a minute.

“Not as much as I thought I would. I enjoyed being able to talk and see Edmund and the others so much, but the air isn’t as crisp there, and their world, even in the countryside, just feels cramped. I liked meeting people and spending time with my friends more than the world itself.”

“Did you tell Edmund this?” Caspian asked. Teresa shook her head.

“How could I? It’s were his family lives. And he’ll be stuck there just as Susan and Peter were, most likely when we finish this journey.”

“And that’s the decision you have to make,” Caspian said in understanding. Teresa snapped her fingers in frustration. That boy was too smart for her sometimes. Whether to stay here or go there when he leaves.” Teresa sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know what to do, Caspian. I love Edmund with all my heart, but Narnia is my home. When he and Lucy leave, I’ll probably never see them again if I stay here, but if I go with them, I’ll feel closed in for the rest of my life. I don’t know if I could life that way.”

“I’m sure, when the times comes, you’ll make the right decision,” Caspian said, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. “You always do. Don’t worry. I’m sure Aslan will help you as well.” Teresa smiled a bit.

“I hope he will. He knows I’ll need it.” Caspian patted her shoulder before going back to talk to Drinian, leaving Teresa alone with her wolves and her thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa yelped as she clung to a rope on the slippery deck. The ship had sailed straight into one of the worst storms she had ever seen or heard of. They were going on fourteen days of furious tossing and bobbing about, and it was wearing on everyone. “Teresa!” Caspian yelled, grabbing her arm. “Get below deck! It’s not safe up here!”

“If I go, you go with me!” she called back over the roaring winds and rain. He nodded in consent, and the two of them stumbled to the stairs leading below. They came upon Edmund, Chasta, and Nikita sitting in the study, all struggling to keep their balance on the ever-shifting floor. Edmund instantly leapt up and took her other arm.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Rain pounded against the window at the back of the ship, showing the turmoil the sea was in. Thunder clapped loudly as the lighting flashed, and Teresa jumped in surprise.

“Just cold and wet,” she answered, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs in the room. “Nothing staying in here won’t fix.” Edmund didn’t look convinced, but didn’t comment any further either. The three of them sat in tense silence for a moment before the door opened to reveal Drinian in a rain slick, ducking inside and closing the door. The three looked up at him as he threw back his dripping hood.

“What news, Drinian?” Caspian asked. Drinian picked up a wooden piece from the desk and placed in on the map on the surface.

“We’re stuck here, at half-rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties,” the captain said grimly. The three exchanged looks. “There’s no guarantee we’ll spot the Blue Star anytime soon,” he continued. “Not in this storm.” Caspian leaned over the map, but his gaze was out at the storm raging around them. “Needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world.”

“Or get eaten by a sea serpent,” Edmund joked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Teresa and the two wolves huffed a laugh, and Teresa shot Edmund a grateful look.

“Or we could head right to it,” she suggested, “and all this worrying will be for naught.”

“That would truly be a work of Aslan himself, my lady,” Drinian said. “I’m just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we’re sailing, the likes of which I’ve never seen before.”

“Then perhaps, Captain,” Caspian said, looking firmly at Drinian from across the table, “you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we are abandoning the search for his family?” Drinian had the decency to look a bit shamed at the statement. He bowed his head to Caspian.

“I’ll get back to it,” he said as he pulled the hood of his cloak back on. “Just a word of warning: the sea can play nasty tricks on a crew’s mind. Very nasty.” With that, he stepped out into the windy passageway and was gone. Teresa heaved a heavy sigh.

“I don’t like it,” she muttered. “This storm  _feels_  evil.”

“What do you mean?” Caspian asked, looking at her curiously. Teresa looked up at him.

“I have always been very in-tune with the magic of others. Everyone has a bit of it, you know. Very few actually have enough to make use of it, but every person and living being has magic within them. It was how I knew to trust you when no one else would. And how not to trust the White Witch when I met her. The storm we have sailed into is not a weather phenomenon; the mist has created it to slow us down. It does not want us to succeed.” Caspian sighed.

“Then it is worse than I feared,” his said grimly.

“Don’t lose hope, Caspian,” she encouraged, placing a hand on his arm. “Aslan would not have set this quest upon your heart if he did not think that you could do it. Have a bit of faith in yourself.”

“We trust your judgement, my king,” Chasta said, bowing his head to him.

“We all do,” Edmund added. Caspian gave them a small smile.

“Thank you, my friends. I’m glad to have such trust from you.” Teresa smiled at him, then stood up.

“Well, though I love out little chats and pep-talks, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Edmund, Caspian.”

“Night, Teresa,” the two chorused. She slipped down the hallway to the tiny bit of a room she had claimed for herself and squeezed into the door, Chasta and Nikita behind her. It wasn’t a room, really, so much as a repurposed closet. Caspian had offered, when they were building it, to give her a full-sized room like his own, but she didn’t want to take up a lot of space. Her room had a small bed, a trunk for her things, and a window looking out. Laying her sword and daggers atop the trunk, she changed into dry clothes and sat down on her bed, brushing out her hair in silence.

“Chasta, Nikita,” she said finally, “would one of you go and stay in the girls’ room with Lucy and Gael? I don’t want them to be alone tonight. I feel as if something is going to happen.” Nikita ducked his head to her, and she let him out to pad down the hallway towards the room the two girls were staying in. Once he was gone, she closed her door back and lay down on her bed, curling up under the covers. Chasta hopped up onto the foot of her bed, his body warming her feet.

“Sleep, Teresa,” Chasta urged her gently. “You need the rest.” Teresa rolled her eyes but smiled fondly before closing her eyes and drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

Teresa laughed happily as she, Susan, Lucy, Peter, and Edmund rode through the Shuddering Woods. Dryads raced along beside them, waving at them. She urged Donner faster, trying to catch up to Edmund and Philip. “Faster, Donner! Come on!” He let out a joyful neigh and took off, soon catching up to the pair.

“There you are!” Edmund called over the rushing wind. “I thought you’d never catch up!”

“You left me behind again,” she answered.

“I would never,” he assured her, reaching out to bridge the gap between the two of them and grasping her hand. “I love you. I would never leave you behind.”

“Edmund! Teresa!” Lucy’s voice reached them, breaking their focus on each other. In front of them, a large waterfall cascaded down into a clear blue pool, sparkling in the sunlight.

“C’mon, Ed!” Peter urged as he dismounted. Teresa laughed as Lucy jumped into the water, splashing her siblings. Susan gasped and hurried in after her, making all sorts of playful threats.

“Let’s go, Reese,” Edmund said, dismounting and grabbing her hand, pulling her off of Donner and catching her.

“Edmund!” she yelped, hitting his chest playfully. “Put me down!”

“If you insist,” he teased, and his eyes twinkled with mischief. Teresa’s eyes widened, and she began squirming frantically.

“Put me down! Edmund Pevensie, don’t you do it! Don’t!” Edmund merely laughed and dropped her unceremoniously into the lake, making her scream at the change in temperature. She surfaced and wiped the water out of her eyes. “Ooh, you’re going to regret that!” she said as Edmund dove under. When he came up for air, Lucy splashed him, giving him a mouthful of water. He spluttered as Peter and Susan did the same. Teresa laughed at the four, holding her sides. She gasped as a giant wave came hurtling at her from all four of the kings and queens, soaking her even more. With a playful glare, she swung her arm in a wide arch, sending a wave of water back at them. Suddenly, the laughter of the four siblings went silent. In fact, the entire area became as silent as a graveyard. Wiping the water from her eyes, Teresa gasped, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “Oh no,” she whimpered. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no.” The water had turned to ice, and frozen Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy into ice sculptures. The water was only liquid around her waist. Even the waterfall had turned to ice. She heard a cruel cackle, and she spun around, blinking harshly as cold, salty tears dripped down her face.

“Well done, child. I always knew you could do it,” a voice she had never hoped to hear again said, and the White Witch stepped out from the now-frozen forest. Even her beloved horse Donner was an ice statue.

“No,” she whimpered. “I didn’t do this.”

“But you did,” the White Witch replied, “just as I have always known you would.”

“I couldn’t!” Teresa shrieked. “I was only playing! I didn’t—I wouldn’t—”

“But you did, and you have, and I’m so very proud of you, my little scout. You have killed the Kings and Queens of Old, succeeded where I could not. Your plan was brilliant, a mark of true evil.”

“No!” Teresa yelled. “I’ll fix it! They aren’t dead! They can’t be!”

“Say what you will, it cannot change what is done. Well done. Now, I can finally rule Narnia again. And this time, not even Aslan will stop us.”

“I will never help you! Not now, not then, not ever!”

“I will wait for you at the Cair. I think it is time for the castle to be renovated. I was thinking less sunny, more icy, don’t you think? I will see you there, my dear.” Teresa picked herself up and waved a hand over the frozen forms of her friends. While the ice thawed and melted, the four remained still. With another wave of her hands, they were stretched out on the snowy shore, and she knelt over Edmund.

“Please,” she whimpered, cupping his chilly face. “Please, don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was only playing. I—I’m so sorry.” There was no response. Suddenly, she got an idea. “Lucy’s cordial!” Going to Lucy’s form, she pulled the cordial out of its little strap and put a drop in each of the kings’ and queens’ mouths. Placing the cordial in Lucy’s hand, she waited, but they didn’t move. “Please, wake up,” she whispered. “Please.” She laid a hand on Lucy’s face, but there was no warmth in it. Peter’s and Susan’s were much of the same. Edmund hadn’t changed either. Tears dripped down her face, and she kissed his frozen lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispered against his cold lips. “I’m so, so sorry.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa sat up with a gasp. Tears streamed down her face, and Chasta looked at her in worry. “Teresa?” he asked gently. She threw back her blankets and jumped out of bed. Without saying a word to Chasta, she ran out the door and to the crew’s sleeping quarters. She met Lucy at the door, who looked as bad as she did, but she wasn’t crying. The two tiptoed to where Caspian and Edmund were sleeping. Well, Caspian was sleeping; Edmund was looking out at something they couldn’t see.

“Edmund,” Lucy said. He spun around to face them.

“Lucy, Teresa,” he whispered. Thunder clapped loudly, and Caspian jerked awake with a gasp.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lucy admitted to her brother.

“Let me guess,” he replied quietly, “bad dreams?” Teresa nodded, and only then realized she had gripped Lucy’s had tightly in hers. “So either we’re all going mad, or something is playing with our minds.” He lay back in his hammock, staring at the ceiling. Lucy went over to Caspian’s hammock and climbed in with him. He looked a bit startled, but then he looked between Edmund and Teresa and seemed to come to a conclusion before letting himself hug Lucy gently. Edmund reached out a hand and helped Teresa into his hammock, hugging her to his chest and carding his fingers through her hair. She only then noticed that Gael was in the hammock with her father, and Nikita and Chasta lay at the foot of Edmund’s hammock, curled together like puppies. She felt Edmund kiss the top of her head gently. “Go to sleep, Teresa,” he whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Sleep didn’t come to any of them that night, however.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Land ho!” The cry was a welcome relief to all aboard the ship. The storm had blown over sometime during the night, and the sight of land was an even bigger weight off of everyone’s shoulders. Teresa asked Chasta and Nikita to remain on board with Gael. She had taken quite well to the two wolves, and they agreed to keep the girl company. “I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege,” Reepicheep said from the long boat he was in. “There’s no sign of anything living.”

“Right, well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water,” Caspian instructed. “The four of us will look for clues.”

“Hang on, you mean five of us,” Eustace corrected. Teresa had quite forgotten about him in the past few days. He had holed up in a corner of the crew’s quarters and refused to come out except for food. It had been nice to not hear him complain and have him underfoot all the time. Caspian looked at Lucy, Edmund, and Teresa, who gave him shocked looks in return. “Come on; please don’t send me to the rat.”

“I heard that!” Reepicheep called, not even looking back.

“Big ears,” Eustace muttered. Teresa grinned at her friends.

“I heard that too!”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“We’re not the first ones here,” Teresa said, pointing at a rope that led down a hole to a cave.

“The lords?” Edmund asked.

“Could be,” Caspian answered. He picked up a rock and dropped it down, listening for how far it was down, which wasn’t far at all. “What do you think could be down there?”

“Let’s find out,” Edmund said, climbing down the rope.

“Careful, Ed!” Teresa called.

“Yes, Mother!” he called back, looking up at her with a teasing grin.

“I’m not going to feel sorry for you when you fall and break your leg!” Caspian laughed and was the next one down the rope. Teresa followed soon after, and Lucy was the last.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this place,” she said once she had looked around.

“I agreed with Lucy,” Teresa said. “This place is giving me chills.” There was a deep pond in front of them, and the sun streamed in from various points above them.

“What’s that?” Caspian asked as the four of them looked down into the pond. A golden statue of a man was in the pool, but it was a very odd looking one.

“I don’t know,” Edmund answered.

“It looks like an odd golden statue,” Teresa commented. Edmund pulled a thick root out of the wall and walked to the edge of the pool, sticking the end in. Suddenly, he gripped it tightly and pulled it out, revealing the quickly-turning-to-gold stick. He dropped the suddenly-very-heavy root, and it fell to the bottom of the pool.

“He must have fallen in,” Caspian said.

“Poor man,” Lucy said sadly.

“You mean poor lord,” Edmund corrected, pointing at the shield in the water next to him.

“The crest of Lord Restimar,” Caspian observed.

“And his sword,” Teresa said, pointing to where it lay in the water.

“We need it,” Caspian said. Edmund drew his sword; Caspian grabbed his arm, and Teresa grabbed Caspian as Edmund used his sword to retrieve the sword from the pool.

“Be careful,” Lucy cautioned. When the swords came out of the water, Lucy’s eyes grew wide. “Your sword hasn’t turned to gold,” she said.

“Both swords are magical,” Teresa explained. Edmund loved the sword away from the water, and Caspian grabbed it.

“He mustn’t have known what hit him,” Lucy said sadly, looking down at the lord.

“Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something,” Edmund said, putting his sword down. Teresa’s magic gave a warning leap.

“Edmund, what do you mean?” she asked, slightly nervous.

“What are you talking about?” Caspian said. Edmund picked up a shell and carefully dipped it in the water, placing it down quickly on the side of the pool as it turned to gold before picking it up.

“Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world,” he said, his voice sounding a bit odd. “Lucy, we’d be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with.” Teresa gently pulled Lucy back behind her and wiggled her fingers carefully. She knew Edmund would be mad at her if she used her magic, but if push came to shove, she might just keep Edmund from doing something he would regret later.

“You can’t take anything out of Narnia, Edmund,” Caspian said gently.

“Says who?” Edmund snapped back, looking at the shell as if it were the most beautiful thing in all the world. Suddenly, Caspian’s face clouded over, anger crackling in his eyes.

“I do,” he growled. Teresa pushed Lucy even farther back. The mist had gotten to them, poor things. This was going to get bad very fast. Edmund picked up his sword and glared at Caspian.

“I’m not your subject,” Edmund growled.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Caspian spat. “To challenge me? You doubt my leadership.”

“You doubt yourself!”

“You are a child!”

“And you’re a spineless sap!”

“Edmund!” Lucy cried, reaching out for her brother, but Teresa held her back.

“Don’t, Lucy. I’ll take care of it. You might get hurt.”

“So could you!”

“I’m tired of playing second fiddle,” Edmund snapped. “First it was Peter, and now it’s you! You know I’m braver than both of you.” Caspian smirked. “I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!”

“If you’re so brave, prove it,” Caspian challenged, shoving Edmund back. Teresa saw her chance and jumped between them, holding her hands out at them, and they froze. Their eyes looked around frantically, but they couldn’t move.

“Stop it, both of you!” Teresa yelled. “That’s enough!” Her eyes weren’t glowing like they were before, but they would get there soon if the boys didn’t get a hold of themselves. “You two are acting like children, not kings of Narnia!”

“Can’t you see what’s happening?” Lucy asked, looking between the two. “This place has tempted you. It’s bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about.” Edmund and Caspian’s eyes instantly cleared of their crazed look and seemed very ashamed of themselves. Teresa let them go, and they slouched a bit before quietly looking at one another.

“We should go,” Teresa said, and she and Lucy began to leave. There was a distinct plop as Edmund threw the golden shell into the pool, far out of reach. Teresa and Lucy shared a small smile before climbing out and heading back to the shore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“What food did you find?” Caspian asked as the four of them returned to the shore where some crew members were loading the boats.

“It’s volcanic, Your Majesty,” Rhince said, showing them baskets that were not even half-way full. “Not much grows.”

“As least you found some,” Teresa said brightly, trying to keep the mood up.

“Where’s Eustace?” Lucy asked.

“I believe he’s out not helping us load the boats,” Reepicheep answered crossly.

“Eustace!” Edmund yelled.

“Edmund, I’ve got a bad feeling,” Lucy said quietly.

“I’ll go look for him,” Edmund sighed.

“I’ll go with you,” Caspian said hurriedly, and Edmund nodded at him.

“I’m coming too,” Teresa said. Edmund and Caspian turned back.

“Stay here, Reese. In case he comes back,” Edmund replied. She nodded and watched the two headed off inland.

“Go on back to the ship with the crew, Lu,” she said to Lucy. “I’ll wait for them to come back.” Lucy nodded and got into the longboat.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” she asked from the boat.

“I’ll be fine, little queen. After all, I’m over two thousand years older than you. I can handle myself.” Lucy smiled at her poor joke and waved as the crew pushed off and headed back to the boat. Humming lightly to herself, she sat down atop a nearby log and looked to the cloudless sky. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded from farther into the island. Teresa stood up, looking up at the rocky cliffs. “That’s definitely not a volcano,” she said quietly, nocking an arrow to her bow. A dragon flew over her, and she fired it, missing by only a hair’s breadth. “By Aslan’s mane, that’s a huge dragon!” she exclaimed. He was out of range now, but Teresa trusted Drinian to take care of him. The dragon circled the ship before flying back into the island. Teresa didn’t fire at it this time. It returned not a minute later, something clasped in its front paws. “Edmund!” she screamed.

“Teresa!” The dragon swooped by and out to the ship before making a trip back.

“You put him down, you overgrown lizard!” Teresa shouted angrily at the dragon as it passed. Caspian appeared from the top of a nearby cliff, running at full-tilt.

“Teresa, the dragon—”

“It took Ed, I know. He’s been showing off. Where’s Eustace?” Caspian’s shoulders drooped.

“All we found were the smoking remains of his clothes,” he said solemnly. “It was too late, whatever happened to him.” He held up another sword. “He must have met a fate similar to that of Lord Octesian.” Teresa sighed heavily. While Eustace was certainly not her favorite person in the world, she by no means wanted anything bad to happen to him. Suddenly, a rush of wind appeared overhead, and Teresa drew another arrow back as the dragon came back around.

“Wait! Don’t shoot!” Edmund yelled as the dragon set him down and landed nearby.

“Edmund!” she cried, running and hugging him tightly. “Are you hurt? Burned? Anything?”

“Caspian, put down the bow!” Edmund exclaimed suddenly. “It’s Eustace!” Teresa pulled back and looked at the dragon.

“It’s who?” she asked. The dragon ducked its head, looking sheepish.

“It’s my cousin,” Edmund repeated. “That, Teresa, is Eustace Scrubb.”

“Oh, brother.”  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Teresa, Gael, Mr. Rhince, Drinian, Reepicheep, and Tavros stood on the shore, looking at Eustace the Dragon as he gnawed and scratched at the bracelet on his arm. Teresa fought back a smile at the situation; he had to accept Narnia now, though she wasn’t trying to be malicious. “He must have been tempted by the treasure,” Edmund said.

“Anyone knows that a dragon’s treasure is enchanted,” Caspian said. Eustace gave him a harsh look. “Well, anyone from here,” he said sheepishly. Teresa smiled a bit while Eustace grumbled. Lucy and Teresa took a few steps towards Eustace, who growled and backed up.

“Eustace Scrubb, you stay still,” Teresa said firmly. “We’re trying to help.” Lucy took hold of his arm, and Teresa grabbed the bracelet. Eustace looked away. “Don’t be a baby. It’s only like getting a ring stuck on your finger.” With a gentle wiggle, she loosened the bracelet and pulled it off. Eustace roared and glared at her. “Don’t look at me in that tone, Eustace. I’ll put it back on, and then you’ll really be sorry.” She gave him an equally firm look, and he ducked his head.

“Is there any way to change him back?” Lucy asked.

“Not that I know of,” Caspian replied. Teresa shook her head.

“I’ve never heard of anything like that happening.”

“Aunt Alberta will not be pleased,” Edmund said, making Eustace give a little sigh.

“Sorry about the hand, old boy,” Reepicheep apologized. “I can be a little overzealous at times.”

“The boats are ready, Sire,” Tavros said to Caspian.

“We can’t leave him alone,” Lucy protested.

“Well, we can’t bring him aboard, Your Majesty,” Drinian replied. Teresa looked to Caspian, and the two shared a silent conversation. He nodded at her, then looked to the captain.

“Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning and work out what to do.”

“But you’re no provisions,” Mr. Rhince said, “and no means of staying warm, Your Majesty.” A burst of flame appeared from Eustace’s mouth, and the log that Teresa had leaned against earlier burst into flames.

“You were saying?” Reepicheep said with a chuckle. Teresa patted Eustace’s nose fondly before going over to Edmund and Caspian.

“Are we setting up watches?” she asked the two as they watched the crew push off of the shore and head back to the boat.

“I don’t see why we should,” Caspian answered. “This island appears to be completely uninhabited.”

“Besides,” Edmund said with a grin, “who would dare attack when we have our very own guard-dragon?” Teresa laughed and shook her head.

“You,” she said, pointing a finger into his chest, “are ridiculous.”

“I’m hilarious, thank you.” Caspian looked between the two of them fondly and shook his head with a smile.

“You two never cease to make me laugh,” he said, ruffling Edmund’s hair.

“It’s our goal in life,” Teresa replied with an exaggerated bow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa was curled up next to Edmund, in the realm between sleep and awake. His arm was around her shoulders, and she was using his chest as a pillow, but he didn’t mind at all. “I’ve never seen these constellations before,” he said quietly to Caspian, who was laying on the ground next to him.

“Me neither,” Caspian answered just as lowly. “We’re a long way from home.” He gave a wistful sigh. “When I was a boy, I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there.”

“Maybe you will,” Edmund replied gently. The two men grew silent after that, and Teresa snuggled a bit closer to Edmund’s warmth. “I thought you were asleep,” he whispered gently, running his fingers slowly through her loose hair.

“’M almost,” she mumbled back.

“Are you cold?” She gave a small nod. Edmund reached around her side and pulled the edge of her sleeping roll over her, since she was more on his anyway. Tucking the edge around her, he looked down at her. “Better?” She nodded again.

“Much.”

“Good. Sleep well, Teresa. I’ll see you in the morning.” He gently kissed the top of her head and held her closer. She was asleep within a minute.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Everybody, look!” Lucy’s voice startled Teresa awake. She jumped horribly and fell off of Edmund and onto the ground.

“Are you alright?” Edmund’s sleep-filled voice asked, sitting up and looking at her. She nodded, stretching slightly and accepting his help to sit upright again.

“What’s going on, Lu?” she asked, turning to the young queen.

“It’s the Blue Star!” Looking up at the sky, the group saw the star, shining brightly in the sky. However, it was still evening, and Caspian shook his head slightly with a laugh.

“It’s still nighttime, Lucy,” he said. “Get some sleep, and we’ll go after it in the morning.”

“I  _was_  asleep,” Teresa muttered, getting back into her original spot. Edmund pulled the sleep roll over her again and kissed her forehead before settling himself.

“And so you shall be again,” he teased quietly. “Go back to sleep, Reese.” Teresa closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, but she couldn’t settle down. She heard a light patter nearby, and her ears figuratively perked up.

“Trouble sleeping?” she heard Reepicheep ask quietly. There was a huff from Eustace. “Now, now. All is not as lost as it seems. I’ll stay up with you if you wish, keep you company. I’ll wager you didn’t even believe in dragons this morning, yes.” There was the sound of the mouse’s quiet chuckling. “You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it’s a sign, that you’ve got an extraordinary destiny. Something greater than you could have imagined.” There was a pause. “I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like, just to pass the time.” Rocks shifted lightly, signaling Eustace’s shifting to hear the story. “Believe it or not, you’re not the first dragon I’ve encountered. Many years ago, too many than I care to mention, I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon much fiercer than you.” Reepicheep’s gentle voice lulled her to sleep gradually, and she didn’t even register falling asleep.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teresa yawned two days later as she came onto the ship early in the morning. She had slept better the last two nights than she had in two weeks, and she was wide awake just before the sun came up. Chasta was still asleep, and Nikita was still staying in Lucy and Gael’s room, so she was alone that morning, except for the crew members running the ship. “Mornin’, milady,” Tavros rumbled cordially.

“Good morning, Tavros. How goes things?”

“Well, milady, except for the ever-decreasing wind. As this rate, we’ll have no wind by mid-morning.”

“I certainly hope that doesn’t happen.”

“As do I, ma’am.” Teresa climbed up to the crow’s nest and sat on the edge. Edmund was going to be mad at her. This wasn’t going to help her at all, but they needed to keep going. With a deep breath, she wiggled her fingers. The wind suddenly picked up, filling the sails and pushing the ship forward. There were triumphant cheers from the men below, and Teresa grinned. At least she was able to do some good still. Every time the wind died, she wiggled her fingers again, and the wind picked up. She could feel her magic getting tired, as was she, and she began to climb down from her perch to the deck.

“Ah, there you are, Teresa!” Caspian said. “We were just looking for you.” She turned to see Edmund and Caspian walking towards her. She smiled at them.

“I was up there, enjoying the view,” she said, pointing up at the crow’s nest. “What did you need me for?”

“You missed breakfast,” Edmund said, giving her a look. “We were worried.”

“Oh, I was so deep in thought I didn’t even notice. I was up very early this morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Caspian asked. She shrugged.

“I feel as if I slept well, but nobody told the rest of me that. I think I’m going to go lie down again.” Edmund and Caspian gave her suspicious looks. “I’m fine. Just going to try to rest a bit longer. Wake me for lunch, please.” They nodded and watched her duck below deck. Once she was in her room, she collapsed onto her bed with a deep groan.

“Are you alright?” Chasta asked from where he sat waiting for her. She gave him a weak thumbs-up. She was asleep in seconds only to be awakened by a hand shaking her shoulder.

“Teresa, wake up!” Edmund’s voice said loudly. She blinked open her eyes and sat up, instantly in panic mode.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked frantically, looking at Edmund’s panicked face.

“I’ve been trying to wake you for five minutes!” he said. “Why wouldn’t you wake up?”

“I was sleeping very hard, I suppose,” she said with a shrug. Edmund looked her over carefully, making her shrink under his dark, piercing gaze.

“You used your magic,” he stated. It wasn’t a question. “You made the wind keep blowing this morning, didn’t you?” His voice was growing louder. “It tapered off around the time you went to sleep, and Eustace has been pulling us since this afternoon. You were the one, weren’t you? When you promised you’d be careful!” Teresa looked down at her feet, playing with the rings on her hands. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Her head snapped up, and hot, angry tears fell down her cheeks.

“No!” she exclaimed. “No, I’m not! I don’t want to die! I want to finish this mission and defeat the mist! I want to find a way for all of us to be together again and be happy! I want to finally marry you and have a family and a future! I have too much I want to do to want to die! I’m only trying to help! The men would be exhausted by now if I hadn’t kept the wind up! I’m sorry, Edmund! I knew you would be mad, and I knew you would find out, but I just wanted to help!” Edmund’s face fell, and he scooped her up into his arms.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he apologized gently as she sobbed into his chest. “I’m just so scared. I don’t know how to help you, and I haven’t felt this helpless since Rabadash tried to force Susan to marry him and started a war. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you again. I’m so sorry.” She gradually stopped crying and just help him tightly.

“I’m sorry, too. I’m not trying to use my magic recklessly, and I stopped before I burned myself out. I just wanted to help the crew. I’m sorry, Ed.”

“I think we both acted out a bit too much today,” he said quietly. She huffed a laugh and nodded. “C’mon, it’s lunchtime, and I think that we both could use something to eat.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Poor Eustace,” Teresa said fondly as the boy/dragon collapsed on the beach next to the longboats. He was exhausted from hauling the boat all the way to Ramandu’s Island. “You rest up now,” she said, patting his head gently. “You’ve earned it. If I find anything I think you’ll like, I’ll make sure we bring it back, okay?” He nodded weakly and promptly went to sleep. Teresa laughed and followed Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy into the woods of the island. Chasta and Nikita stayed at her heels, silently lending her their support. By the time they reached the ancient Stonebridge, night had fallen. Edmund’s torch lit up the area in a cool white light, and she stuck close by his side, her bow at the ready. After crossing the bridge, they came upon a table stocked with all kinds of food. Tavros hummed appreciatively at the sight.

“Hmm. Food,” he said.

“Wait,” Drinian ordered. Teresa nodded. Something was off about this place. At the end of the table, Teresa saw three shadowy areas. Creeping closer, she moved aside some vines and shrieked loudly. Instantly, Edmund was at her side, and Chasta and Nikita were low to the ground, warning growls curling their lips back.

“What?” Caspian asked in a panic. “What is it?” Teresa was bent over, her hands on her knees and taking gulps of breath.

“Teresa?” Lucy asked worriedly. “Are you alright?” She nodded, standing up straight.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped out. “I’m sorry. I’m okay. Just startled, is all. There’s a man there.” She pointed to the three shadowy figures. Caspian and the others crept closer.

“Lord Revilian,” Caspian said, pointing the tip of his sword at the ring on the finger of the man on the right. Edmund shone his torch at the man on the left, and Caspian looked at his ring. “Lord Mavramorn.” Lucy pushed the hair out of the man in the middle’s face. “Lord Argoz.” The man suddenly took in a breath, and Lucy jumped back with a yelp. Teresa took a deep, calming breath, trying to get her heartrate back down.

“He’s breathing,” Lucy said in awe. Edmund shone his light on the other two.

“So are they,” he said.

“It’s a spell,” Teresa said, feeling her magic leap at the knowledge.

“It’s the food!” Caspian yelled, and Tavros gasped and dropped the apple he was holding to the table. Lucy looked at the table itself, which was covered in webs and vines.

“It’s the stone knife,” she said, pointing to the knife on the table. “This is Aslan’s table.” Teresa was confused. Surely Aslan’s table wouldn’t hold poison?

“Their swords,” Caspian said suddenly. “On the table.” All of the swords were gathered from around them and placed in overlap on the table.

“That’s six,” Edmund said.

“We’re still missing one,” Caspian said grimly. Suddenly, the area around them began to glow with a blue light. The Blue Star descended from above them and a beautiful young woman, probably only a year or two older than Susan or Peter, stood before them. Wavy, almost white hair hung down her back to her waist, offsetting her grey eyes. Dressed only in a simple white dress, she looked rather like what one might imagine a human star to look like.

“Travelers of Narnia, welcome,” she greeted. Her voice was quiet and gentle, and Teresa could feel waves of calm pulsing from her. The crew bowed. “Arise,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Are you not hungry?” she asked, looking a bit confused.

“Who are you?” Teresa asked.

“I’m Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide.” She walked along the table towards them, seeming to glide across the ground. Teresa and Lucy noticed the awe-struck look on Edmund’s and Caspian’s faces. They shared a small smile.

“Boys,” Teresa whispered to her. “Do they get better when they get older?” Lucy giggled behind her hand before looking back at their guide.

“You’re a star?” Lucy questioned. Liliandil turned and nodded at her with a small hum.

“You are most beautiful,” Caspian complimented her. Liliandil looked surprised.

“If you find it distracting, I can change forms,” she said hurriedly.

“No!” Caspian exclaimed. “This is fine.” She gave a small smile and nod.

“Please, the food is for you,” she said to everyone. “There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan’s table. Always. Help yourselves.” The crew began to reach for the food.”

“Wait,” Caspian said, making them stop again. “What happened to them?” He pointed at the three lords.

“These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep.”

“Will they ever wake?” Lucy asked, ever concerned for others.

“When all is put right,” Liliandil assured. “Come, there is little time.” The royals, Teresa, and the wolves followed the star while the crew began to eat. They were led to an outcropping of the island. “The magician, Coriakin, told you of the Dark Island?” she asked, looking back at them. They nodded. “Before long, the evil will be unstoppable, especially because you draw near to it, I’m afraid.” She looked pointedly at Teresa.

“Me?”

“Yes. You were told it is feeding on your magic, correct?” Teresa nodded slightly. “The closer you get, the more if will feed. You have less time than you think, Teresa.” She felt her heart drop to her feet and looked down at the ground.

“Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords on Aslan’s table,” Caspian said urgently, obviously a bit upset at the news.

“He speaks the truth,” Liliandil answered.

“But we only found six,” Edmund said. “Do you know where the seventh is?” She pointed to the Dark Island, visible from where they stood. It was even more horrifying in person.

“In there. You will need great courage.”

“We have it,” Teresa said, finding her voice again. Liliandil smiled at her.

“You, of all people, do have the courage needed, Teresa the Fierce. I have something to tell you, though I am sure only you know what it means.” Teresa nodded at her with a confused look. “When the time comes, do what your heart tells you, not your head, for that is where your power comes from. Others find their power in their head, but yours is in your heart.” Teresa gave Liliandil a small smile.

“Thank you.” Liliandil smiled at the group.

“Now, waste no time. The fate of Narnia depends on you.” Liliandil began to glow, and Caspian stepped forward to her.

“I hope to see you again,” he said, looking at her with a smile. She looked at him and gave a nod.

“Goodbye,” she said before shooting back up into the sky. Teresa hit Caspian lightly on the arm.

“Got a crush, Cassie?” she teased. He groaned at Teresa’s jibe and walked back the way they had come. Lucy gave Teresa’s hand a reassuring squeeze and followed him. Edmund turned to Teresa and hugged her tightly.

“Stay here,” he begged. “Stay here on the island and wait for us.”

“Ed, you know I can’t do that,” she answered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I have to finish this quest.”

“But you heard what she said. You have even less time than we thought. I can’t lose you, Reese. I can’t do it. I thought I might be strong enough, but I can’t go on without you in my life again. Please, stay here.” She turned her head, blinking back her tears, and kissed his lips lightly.

“I love you, Edmund Pevensie. Never doubt that. No matter what happens tomorrow, you have my love. I’m going to go with you to protect our home. Nothing is going to stop me from doing that.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what do you think is in there?” Tavros asked as the  _Dawn Treader_  sailed towards the Dark Island.

“Our worst nightmares,” Edmund said lowly.

“Our darkest wishes,” Caspian added.

“Everything that we keep locked away,” Teresa whispered.

“Pure evil,” Drinian said grimly. “Tavros, unlock the armory.”

“My lord.”

“Archers, prepare yourselves,” Drinian ordered.

“Aye, Captain!”

“Light the lanterns,” Tavros shouted. Caspian turned to his friends.

“Let’s get ready,” he said, and they nodded. Teresa went down into her room and pulled open her trunk. Pulling on her armor and sliding her daggers into her boots, she stood up and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Nikita and Chasta watched her as she got ready.

“Will you two stay here?” she asked. “I have a very bad feeling about this, and I have to know that you’re okay.” The two nodded. Of course, they could always refuse, but they knew how much they meant to her, and they would obey it. Teresa brushed out her ponytail, sighing a bit as she did. Her hair was much longer than it had been in a long time, and it still reached her hips when she had it up. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she called. Edmund opened the door and slipped inside.

“Are you ready?” he asked. She nodded.

“Except for my hair. It’s so long now that I’m afraid I’m going to catch it on something like this.”

“Let me try something,” he said, motioning her to the bed. She sat down patiently as he pulled the ponytail out and began to run his fingers through her hair.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Hold on,” Edmund insisted.

“Ed,” she said worriedly.

“Trust me, Reese. You’ll like it.” He worked in silence for a good three minutes before patting her shoulder. “Look at that,” he told her, and she went to the little mirror in her trunk.

“What is Aslan’s name—?” she exclaimed. “Edmund the Just knows how to do a crown braid?” she asked incredulously.

“I have two sisters. You can’t expect me to not pick up a few tricks.”

“I’m shocked, actually. And it looks wonderful! Thank you, Ed.” She hugged him tightly, and he tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, and she broke out in goosebumps.

“I love you,” he said after a moment of still silence.

“I love you too.”

“If we make it out of this, I’m marrying you as quickly as possible. Forget ages and rules and laws, I’m technically twenty eight, and you’re over two thousand. We’re old enough to get married, and we’ve waited long enough.” Teresa giggled and nodded her head.

“Okay.”

“In a garden,” he said.

“Perfect.”

“With lots of trees.”

“Great idea.”

“And a fountain.” She giggled. “And white ribbons everywhere.”

“And a lemon cake on a small table across from the fountain,” Teresa said, pulling away to look at him with bright eyes.

“Anything you want,” he assured her.

“And fruit punch to drink, to make the lemon cake taste better.” Edmund laughed loudly.

“Yes, that’s great.”

“And a big white trellis full of yellow roses at the front of the garden.” He nodded happily and kissed her.

“I love you,” he said, putting his forehead against hers. “I can’t wait to finally marry you.”

“I’d say we waited long enough,” she agreed. “I love you.” His kissed her again, this one a bit more passionate than the last. A knock on the door made them spring apart.

“Teresa, it’s time,” Lucy said through the door.

“Coming!” Teresa called. She gave Edmund one last quick kiss before heading out the door, smiling at him over her shoulder as she went.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caspian stood tall and proudly on the second deck of the ship, looking every bit the king he was, Edmund stood between Teresa and Lucy, watching him along with the rest of the crew. “No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place in the crew of the  _Dawn Treader_ ,” Caspian said, his voice carrying clearly across the deck of the ship. “Together we have travelled far, together we have faced adversity, and together, we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong, never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save.” Teresa looked over to where Lucy was putting an arm around Gael’s shoulders. “Think of Narnia.” His speck complete, Caspian began to come down the stairs.

“For Narnia!” a man near the back shouted.

“For Narnia!” the rest of the crew valiantly cried. Caspian looked up in surprise, and Teresa grinned at him before she and the Pevensies took up the cry as well. He walked up to them, and Teresa hugged him tightly.

“You are every bit the king I always knew you could be,” she said to him, smiling up at him and ruffling his hair. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

“Thank you, Teresa. Your words mean more to me than you could ever know.”

“I’m sure I have an idea,” she replied, grinning at him. They all turned to face the front of the ship as it sailed towards the center of the Dark Island. No light could be seen but from their lanterns, and pale green mist floated around them. Teresa shivered as she heard whispers from the mist. Teresa noticed that Caspian was staring in horror at a bit of the mist. Reaching out her hand, she gently put his fingers through his and squeezed. His head spun to face her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t listen to it,” she encouraged quietly. “You know the truth within you, and it is trying to make you waver.” He gave her a grateful smile and let go of her hand with a final squeeze.

“Do it now,” a chillingly gentle voice whispered in her ear. Looking to her right, she saw the White Witch, standing at the edge of the boat and smiling at her. “They’ll never know what hit them. We can rule.” Teresa did something that in hindsight was very childish, but at the moment felt like the right thing to do. She looked right at the green, misty form of the White Witch and stuck her tongue out at it before grabbing Edmund’s hand as he yelled out.

“Edmund?” Lucy asked him, and he turned to face her before looking down at his hand that was joined with Teresa’s.

“It’s just the mist, Ed,” she said, gently kissing his cheek.

“Keep away! Keep away!” a voice called from across the dark waters. Looking at her friends, the four of them hurried to the edge of the ship, Edmund’s torch shining around them.

“Who’s there?” Edmund called.

“We do not fear you!” Caspian added.

“Nor I you!” The light finally hit a man standing on a large rock nearby. He was old and scrawny, with dirty grown-out hair and raggedy clothes. He flinched when the light hit his eyes. “Keep away!” he yelled.

“We will not leave!” Caspian replied firmly.

“You will not defeat me!” he shouted hysterically, lifting his sword high.

“Caspian, his sword!” Teresa exclaimed.

“Lord Rhoop!” he called out.

“You do not own me!” Lord Rhoop yelled.

“Stand down!” Caspian ordered the men. “Let’s get him aboard. Quickly.” The men hurried to get some rope, but Eustace swooped down and picked the Lord up in his claws, dropping him on the deck. The crazed man swung his sword at all who approached him.

“Off me, demons!” he roared.

“No, my lord, we are not here to hurt you,” Caspian assured the man. “I am your king, Caspian.” The man turned and touched Caspian’s face, seeing for himself that they were real. “My lord, you should not have come. There’s no way out of here. Quickly! Turn this ship about before it’s too late!” He was frantic.

“We’ve got the sword. Let’s go,” Edmund said.

“Let’s turn her about, Drinian,” Caspian called to the captain.

“Aye, aye, Your Majesty.”

“Do not think!” Lord Rhoop shouted as everyone began to move away. “Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!”

“Oh no,” Edmund groaned. Teresa looked at him in shock.

“Really, Ed?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Edmund, what did you just think of?” Lucy asked, her voice shaking a bit.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Edmund said, rushing to the edge of the ship to look down into the waters. Teresa groaned.

“Of course. Of all things,  _that’s_  what you think of,” she said.

“I’m sorry! It’s been a bit of a running joke!”

“You couldn’t have thought of something a bit smaller and easier, like a turtle?” Caspian had come up on her other side and was looking down.

“Look! What’s that?” Caspian asked, seeing something moving below them.

“I assure you, it’s not a turtle,” Teresa said, lightly hitting Edmund’s arm.

“It’s too late! It’s too late!” Lord Rhoop shouted hysterically.

“It’s gone under the boat!” a crew member called. Turning around, a giant sea serpent rose out of the sea and hissed at them.

“Gael!” Lucy shrieked as it rose right up above the girl. She ran over and pulled her away, standing protectively in front of her. Everyone got their weapons ready, and Teresa pulled an arrow back, ready to shoot, when Eustace swooped in and began fighting. If the situation hadn’t been quite so dire, Teresa would have said that it was truly a battle to see. A giant dragon fighting off a sea serpent was quite the epic battle, though she probably wouldn’t mention it until it was but a memory to all involved. Snapping out of her thoughts, she jumped up to the deck next to the wheel and aimed her arrow. Eustace swung around, and she got a clear shot. Her bow twanged, and the arrow sailed smoothly through the air right into one of the sea serpent’s eyes. It jerked backwards and screamed in pain.

“Now, Eustace!” she yelled. With a loud roar, fire went right into the sea serpent’s face, and it disappeared beneath the waves.

“Out, creature!” Lord Rhoop suddenly yelled.

“No!” Caspian yelled. Teresa turned to see the sword flying through the air and embedding itself in Eustace’s shoulder. With a roar of pain, he flew away, clutching his arm.

“Eustace, come back!” Lucy called. Lord Rhoop shoved people aside as he went to the wheel.

“Turn this ship about!” he yelled.

“That seals it, he’s lost his marbles,” Teresa muttered. Edmund huffed once, but that was all.

“Someone stop him!” Caspian ordered. Drinian knocked him out smoothly and took the wheel again, looking as casual as if they had been discussing the weather in the Lone Islands.

“Half crew, to your rowing positions, ores at double speed,” he ordered. A light shown from above the mist, and a seagull flew in overhead. Teresa looked up and smiled. There was hope yet. Unfortunately, nothing in Teresa’s life was ever as easy as defeating an enemy with one arrow and fiery dragon’s breath. The sea serpent rose out of the sea, hissing angrily. It began wrapping its body around the ship. Everyone scattered to avoid being crushed.

“It’s crushing the ship!” she yelled to Caspian. He nodded and looked around.

“Edmund!” he yelled. Edmund looked up at him. “We ram the serpent. Smash it against the rocks!” Edmund nodded.

“Steer it to port! I’ll keep it round!” Grabbing his torch, he took off. Teresa watched as he appeared in the mouth of the dragon on the front of the ship, shining his torch into the serpent’s eyes. It bit down on the dragon’s snout suddenly, and Teresa felt her heart stop.

“Edmund!” she yelled. The light kept shining, and Edmund climbed up on the top of the head. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Brace yourselves!” Caspian shouted, and Teresa grabbed onto the rope at the side as the ship dashed the serpent against the rocks. Edmund fell down to the ground, and Teresa gasped as his head hit the floor with a crack.

“Are you alright?” she asked, kneeling down to help him up. He nodded, clearing his head a bit.

“Fine. You?” She nodded at him.

“I’m alright.”

“The mist?”

“If it is draining my magic, I can’t feel it.”

“That could be bad.”

“Perhaps.” Quickly, she stood up to kiss his lips chastely before turning back to the serpent, whose middle had opened up to reveal thousands of wriggling legs. Teresa shivered. “You couldn’t have thought of a turtle!” she exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! Next time, I’ll remember I’m afraid of little turtles!”

“You’d better!” She and Lucy cut off some of the legs as the serpent tried to crush them, and the legs disappeared into mist.

“We can beat this!” Lucy said determinedly, looking at the three of them. They nodded.

“We have to get it closer!” Edmund shouted.

“All hands on deck!” Drinian roared loudly.

“Ready the harpoons!” Caspian ordered. He turned to Teresa and grabbed her shoulders. “You have trusted me this far,” he said, looking her dead in the eye. “I would never ask this of you in a thousand years, but I have an idea, and I need you to do it.” She nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked. Caspian told her quickly what his plan was, and she nodded. Kissing his cheek and patting Lucy on the back as she ran, she smiled at Edmund and hurried up to the top of ship while Edmund climbed up to the crow’s nest. Edmund looked at her curiously when he reached the top, and she smiled at him again. “I love you,” she whispered to the wind, and Edmund’s eyes suddenly grew wide. He shook his head so frantically that Teresa was worried he was going to snap his own neck. Caspian and some other men readied their harpoons, and Teresa looked to him for the signal.

“Teresa!” he yelled, and she nodded.

“Aslan, help me,” she prayed, and she drew up all of her magic, Her eyes glowed a fierce green that seemed to light up the area she was in, and her skin began to shine a bit. In her hands, a bright light appeared, and she pushed out, sending it hurtling towards the serpent. When it reached it, the light dispersed and surrounded it, and she pulled her hands back in, making the serpent still and come forward. “Now, Caspian!” she yelled, her voice shaking. “I can’t hold it for long!”

“Now!” Caspian ordered, and the harpoons flew from their hands, embedding themselves in the serpents. With Caspian’s help, Teresa pulled the serpent’s head around and closer to Edmund in the crow’s nest. However, Edmund didn’t take the shot. The snake struggled, and some of the ropes broke. Teresa focused harder, willing the serpent to stay where it was.

“Ed, now!” Caspian called.

“Edmund, please,” Teresa whispered. Suddenly, the blade began in his hand began to glow blue, and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Teresa’s hands began to shake, and she vaguely registered blood dripping from her nose. She could feel the mist eating away at her magic, rapidly depleting it.

“Do it!” Caspian shouted up at Edmund, and Teresa clenched her eyes shut, using everything she had to keep the serpent still. This was their only chance. She heard a horrifying screech, then all was silent. Teresa opened her eyes, and the sea serpent was gone. Her shaking knees gave out, and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

“Teresa!” Edmund yelled, jumping down the last few rungs of the rope ladder and hurrying to her side. He knelt down and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. “Stay awake, okay? Stay with me.” She smiled at him, blinking through the empty feeling spreading through her.

“Hey, Ed?”

“Yeah?”

“Can Peter give me away?” she asked quietly. He huffed a laugh.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Caspian your best man?”

“I thought he would marry us.”

“No, that’s Aslan’s job.” Her voice was shaking slightly.

“Okay,” Edmund said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Caspian’s the best man. What about Susan and Lucy?”

“Susan’s the maid of honor. Or the wedding planner.”

“I think she’d like to plan it,” Edmund said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“And Lucy’s the maid of honor.”

“Right. She’ll love it.”

“Where will we go?”

“I don’t care. We’ll think of something.” She smiled and nodded weakly. Her vision was blurring over; she couldn’t see Edmund’s face clearly anymore. She felt something wet drip down onto her face, and she sighed.

“Oh, Ed,” she said gently, reaching a shaking hand up to where she thought his face was. He grabbed her hand and held it to him face.

“I’m right here,” he said, his voice tight and shaking now.

“Don’t cry,” she said. “That’s not very kingly of you.”

“I’ll cry if I want to,” he replied stubbornly. She smiled, burying her face in his shoulder.

“You’re a prat,” she whispered.

“I’m  _your_ prat,” he corrected. There was celebration all around them, but the two of them were in their own little world. “I love you, Teresa,” he said sadly, tears falling down his face rapidly now.

“I love you too, Edmund.” Her voice was a mere whisper now. “’Til the end of the universe.”

“’Til the end of forever,” Edmund said. She huffed a laugh.

“Send them my love, alright?” she asked quietly. Edmund let out a shaky breath and nodded against her head, pressing her tightly to him as if to force life back into her. Teresa didn’t tell him that she could no longer feel her lower body and how cold she was rapidly going. She closed her eyes and listened as Edmund talked.

“I’ll even hug Peter,” he said. “And he’ll look at me strangely, but I won’t tell him why, and Susan will give me a knowing look, because she always knows what I’m thinking. And I’ll make sure your pack knows how much they mean to you. And I’ll take care of Lucy and Eustace, like I’m supposed to.” He was very aware of how still she had gone, but he didn’t dare look down to see. He was also very aware that he was babbling, but he had to keep himself together somehow.

“Edmund?” Lucy’s voice called. He didn’t answer.

“No!” a distressed cry rang out, and hurried feet came to a stop next to him. Caspian fell to his knees in front of the two, a shaking hand reaching out and grabbing Teresa’s cold hand. “No, please,” he begged quietly. He looked up at Edmund, and the two men exchanged a silent conversation known.  _I’m sorry, Edmund._

_It wasn’t your fault._

_I asked her to, though._

_She knew the risks. She wanted to help._

_I’ve—I’ve killed her, before you could marry her._  Edmund let out a shuddering breath.

_I know. I forgive you, Caspian. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself._

_I’m so sorry._  Edmund gave Caspian a small, weak smile and gathered Teresa’s still form into his arms, standing up and turning to face the rest of the boat, which was silently watching. Lucy let out a cry, and Caspian went to her, hugging her tightly. Edmund walked down the stairs and nodded to a now-human-again Eustace, whose eyes had filled with tears. Reepicheep gave a bow as he passed, and the now-crowded deck made a pathway for him to go down below, bowing respectively to the pair. Walking to her room, he opened the door, where Chasta and Nikita watched him lay her down on her bed gently as if he were handling glass. They nodded to him and looked at their charge in mourning. Edmund stepped back and bowed to them a bit, well aware that he looked terrible. The two wolves lifted up their noses, and their mourning howls were heard all the way back at Ramandu’s Island. Luc came in, her eyes red and puffy, and gave him a sad look. She pulled out her cordial and dripped it into Teresa’s mouth, and the two waited with baited breath, but nothing happened. Lucy let out a harsh sob and ran from the room before Edmund could stop her.

“Come, my king,” Chasta said gently. “We should go comfort your sister.” Edmund nodded and lay a parting kiss on Teresa’s lips before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Edmund and the wolves entered the study, Lucy jumped up and hugged him. “Oh, Edmund,” she said sadly, hugging him tightly. Edmund wrapped his arms around his little sister and kissed the top of her head. Looking at Caspian, the two shared a knowing look. They were more than brothers now; they were the closest two friends could ever be. Once Lucy pulled away, Caspian spoke up.

“Aslan’s Country is near,” he said quietly. “We were planning to go.” Edmund gave a nod.

“We’ve come this far,” he replied. Caspian gave him a look.

“Do you want to—?” He left the question unsaid. Edmund nodded again.

“I suppose. She’d want that, I think.”

“If you don’t mind, Edmund, may I?” Caspian asked, not wanting to over-step his bounds. Edmund nodded.

“She was your friend too,” he answered. “You do not need my permission.” By the time all was ready, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep were in a longboat. Edmund climbed in as well, then helped Caspian, who held Teresa in his arms. Once the boat was lowered, Eustace looked at Edmund.

“I’ll row, cousin,” he said quietly. “I don’t mind.” Edmund gave Eustace a sad look. Lucy nudged him with her foot, and Edmund nodded.

“Alright.” Shifting carefully, he switched seats with Eustace and held Teresa to him tightly. She was cold now, but Edmund refused to believe that she was dead. Aslan wouldn’t let that happen after all this time.

“What was it like when Aslan changed you back?” Lucy asked, trying to distract everyone.

“No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t do it myself,” Eustace answered. “Then, he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn’t all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I’m sorry for being such a sod.”

“It’s okay, Eustace,” Edmund replied quietly. “You were a pretty good dragon.”

“My friends,” Reepicheep said, “we have arrived.” Looking up, they saw a pure white, sandy beach. Water rushed from an unknown source, making a giant wall of water several yards from the edge of the ocean. Caspian beached the boat as Edmund climbed out with his precious cargo. Lucy and Eustace waded to the beach, and the group was met by Aslan.

“Welcome, children,” Aslan greeted. “You have done very well. Very well indeed,” Aslan praised them in his mighty voice. “You have come far, and now your journey is at an end.”

“Is this your country?” Lucy asked.

“My country lies beyond,” Aslan answered. The group looked up at the waves in curiosity.

“Is my father in your country?” Caspian asked.

“You can only find that out yourself, my son,” Aslan replied. “But you should know that if you continue, there is no return.” Caspian walked towards the waves and let his fingers dip into the water, watching it rush past his hand. Then, he looked back at his friends, who were watching him silently. He turned back to them and walked back.

“You’re not going?” Edmund asked.

“I can’t imagine that my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I’ve spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given.” He looked at Teresa in Edmund’s arms and gave a sad sigh. “I will not make that mistake again. I was given a kingdom. People. I promise to be a better king,” he vowed to Aslan.

“You already are.” Reepicheep cleared his throat and went up to Aslan, bowing in respect.

“Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I’ve had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes.” Aslan gave him a fond smile.

“My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers may be,” he answered.

“Your Majesty,” Reepicheep said with a deep bow.

“No one could be more deserving,” Caspian said.

“Well, I—” the knight protested.

“It’s true,” Edmund added, giving the knight a small nod of respect. He gave the two kings a bow in response and looked to Lucy.

“May I?” she asked, sniffing a bit.

“Well, I suppose, Just this—” He didn’t even have a chance to finish. Lucy dropped to her knees and hugged him. “Goodbye, Lucy,” he said fondly. He looked up at Teresa sadly, then looked to Edmund. “No matter what happens, my king,” he said to the Just King, “there is always hope.” Edmund gave him a small smile and nodded at him. The mouse then looked to Eustace, who knelt before him with tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry,” Reepicheep said sadly.

“I don’t understand,” Eustace sniffled. “Will I never see you again? Ever?”

“What a magnificent puzzle you are,” the mouse said to his friend, “and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and magnificent friend.” Eustace sniffled and bowed his head, to which Reepicheep bowed back. He looked back to Teresa once more and gave a small smile to her form. “Goodbye, my lady,” he said sadly, then turned and scampered across the sand. The group watched as he dug his sword into the sand and got into a little boat, rowing himself up and over the edge of the wall. Aslan looked to Edmund, who was cradling Teresa to his chest lovingly, looking at her blank face sadly.

“Edmund,” he said gently. The king looked up at Aslan, though he didn’t feel very much like one right now. He felt like a young boy, scared and alone. “Don’t cry, my son. Bring her here.” Edmund took several steps forward and knelt before Aslan with her in his arms. “Oh, my dear Teresa, you have truly given it your all this time, haven’t you?” Aslan said tenderly.

“We were hoping you would let us send her to your country,” Edmund said quietly.

“My son, there is no need for that. She is only sleeping.” Everyone’s head snapped up at this statement.

“But the cordial,” Lucy said. “I gave her some, and she didn’t wake.”

“Your cordial heals the physical wounds, dear Lucy,” Aslan explained. “Teresa was not wounded physically. She overexerted herself. She will wake when she is rested.”

“But she’s so cold and still,” Caspian protested.

“That is because the evil has stolen her magic, which gives her her strength and warmth.”

“Can’t you do anything about it?” Edmund asked. “She said that was why you sent her to our world.” Aslan nodded.

“I can now, Edmund. You have defeated what was keeping her down.” Aslan breathed on Teresa’s face, and color returned to it instantly, and Edmund could feel her temperature rising. “That should help her wake soon,” he said with a smile. Her eyes suddenly flew open, glowing the green they first were when the Pevenises came to Narnia. With a gasp, she looked up at Edmund, who started crying tears of joy.

“Ed?” she asked. “What’s going on?”

“You’re back,” he said happily, hugging her tightly to him. “Your magic, everything. It’s alright now.” Teresa sat up and looked around, her eyes falling on Aslan.

“Aslan!” she said happily, hugging him tightly. The great lion chuckled, hugging her with his head.

“Hello, my dear Teresa. I am glad to see you back to normal.” Teresa could feel her magic tingling beneath her skin in a way she hadn’t felt since the Golden Age. When she released the lion, she was tackled by an enthusiastic Lucy and Eustace. Laughing, she hugged the two tightly, looking over Lucy’s shoulder at Caspian, who watched them with a fond smile. Once she was free of their grasp, she went over and hugged Caspian, who held her tightly.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said quietly.

“I’m glad  _you’re_  alright,” she replied. “That sea serpent wasn’t much fun.” He huffed a laugh and kissed the top of her head fondly.

“No, it wasn’t.” She stepped back from Caspian and turned to look at Edmund, who was looking at her with so many emotions across his face she would have laughed if it had been any other circumstance. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

“I’m alright, Edmund,” she assured him. “Everything’s alright now.” Edmund gave her a small smile, then kissed her fiercely. She smiled into the kiss, and she felt Edmund do the same. When they pulled apart, they put their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Edmund said to her.

“I love you more, I’m sure,” she replied, smiling at him.

“Doubtful, but I’ll humor you.” She nodded at him, then they stepped apart, looking at Aslan.

“This is our last time here, isn’t it?” Lucy asked worriedly. Aslan looked at her silently.

“For once, that depends on you, young one,” he answered. Everyone exchanged surprised looks. “As all things have their time, you have time in this world, and in your own." Edmund looked to Teresa, who looked back at him. “You must decide where to spend the rest of your days.”

“What are you going to do, Teresa?” Edmund asked quietly. She looked back at him, staring into his eyes for a good minute.

“I don’t know, for once in my life. I want to live with you, but your world makes me feel trapped and closed in. However, if we stay here, Peter and Susan won’t be able to see us get married, and I know they wouldn’t want to miss that. But I don’t want to be separated from you. Tell me what you will do, and I’ll deal with whatever consequences come with it.” Edmund was silent, then looked to Aslan. “Wait here,” he said, going over to the lion. “May I speak with you, Aslan?” he asked.

“Of course.” The two walked farther down the beach, and the remaining four looked at each other.

“Lucy, Eustace, what do you think you will do?” Teresa asked. Lucy sighed.

“I want to stay here, but my family is there. Peter and Susan would miss us terribly back home, as would Mum and Dad,” Lucy said. She sighed again. “If only they could come back to Narnia to live with us.” The Pevensie children loved their parents; there was no doubt of that. However, they had lived without them for fifteen years already. While they still loved them and cared for them deeply, they were not dependent on them, only on each other.

“If my cousins stay, then I will go to tell Peter and Susan of what has happened,” Eustace said bravely. “You’ve told me that Lucy and Edmund came back three times. I’m sure if I go then I will return in time.” Teresa smiled at him.

“You are a brave young man, Eustace Scrubb,” Teresa said with a smile. “I’m better for having known you.” He gave a bashful smile, and the tips of his cheeks turned red. Teresa looked up at Caspian, who watched them all fondly.

“And you, Caspian? What would you have us do?” she asked, wanting to know his opinion.

“If I could have my way, all of you would stay, as well as your older siblings. You are my family, and while it’s selfish of me I suppose, I want you all with me as I rule. I value your council above all others.” Teresa smiled at him. Edmund and Aslan came back, and Edmund’s face was suspiciously blank.

“Have you decided, Ed?” Lucy asked. He looked to Aslan, who addressed them all.

“Your brother has brought a very important point to my attention. There may be a way to solve all of this. Will two of you help me carry it out?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aslan looked pointedly at Teresa and Caspian. The two of them looked at each other, then stepped forward.  
“What do you need, Aslan?” Teresa asked.

“I will send you somewhere, and I want you to bring one person back. You have plenty of time; there is no need to rush. I will bring you back when you are ready.”

“How will we know who to bring?” Caspian asked.

“You will know,” Aslan replied. He turned and roared, and a tunnel of sorts appeared in the water. Teresa and Caspian joined hands and stepped through, looking back as the water surrounded them and the group of four disappeared. A bright light shone around their eyes, and the sound of music reached their ears. When the light cleared and they could see again, they were near a town that neither of them had seen before.

“What am I wearing?” Caspian asked, looking down at his clothes. Teresa giggled upon seeing it.

“Funny. I thought you’d know a pair of pants when you saw them,” she teased. Caspian shot her an unamused look.

“Where are we?” he asked. Teresa looked around them, then broke out into a grin.

“This is Edmund and Lucy’s world,” she said happily. “And I believe this is what they call ‘America.’ I know what Aslan sent us here to do.” Caspian looked at Teresa with pure excitement written on his face. Teresa grabbed his hand and pulled him down the streets, pointing out automobiles and radio stores as they went.

“Where are you taking me?” Caspian asked as she pulled him around a corner.

“To get your one person,” she said. “Come on!” Her blue dress flew out behind her a bit as she pulled him down another street and stopped in front of a building, looking at its name. “Here we are!” She hurried up the stairs, pulling Caspian with her, and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal an elderly lady who looked at them suspiciously.

“May I help you?” she asked, looking Caspian up and down. She gave him a disapproving look when she saw his long hair, and he shifted a bit under the look.

“Is Susan Pevensie at home?” Teresa asked. “My name is Teresa. I’m a friend of her and her siblings.”

“And you are?” she asked, looking at Caspian.

“This is a mutual friend of ours. Please, is she home?” Teresa asked.

“I’ll tell her you’re here,” the lady said.

“Oh, please, we came to surprise her!” Teresa pleaded. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen her, what with the crossing being so dangerous and all. Please, can’t we just go on up?” The lady looked at her and gave in after a minute.

“Very well. Upstairs, third door on the left.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Caspian said politely, bowing to her, which made the woman jump in surprise.

“Oh! Yes, you’re welcome!” Teresa grinned and urged Caspian inside.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs in excitement. They reached the door, and Teresa knocked.

“Come in!” a voice called from inside. “It’s open!” Caspian opened the door for Teresa, and the two stepped inside. “Did you forget your key again, Mum?” the person asked, coming around the corner from another room. Susan stopped in her tracks and stared in shock at the two of them. Teresa looked at Caspian, whose face had a look of complete love and adoration on it. She broke out into a grin.

“Hello, Susan,” Teresa said cordially. “We’ve come to take you home.”

“What?” Susan asked, looking at her and Caspian in surprised confusion.

“Edmund, Lucy, and I have had an adventure. We’ve come to take you to Narnia.”

“That isn’t possible,” Susan replied, backing away a bit. “I must be dreaming. Aslan said—”

“Would you have dreamed Caspian to look like this?” Teresa asked, motioning to her friend. “He’s quite a bit older now, don’t you think? He didn’t look like this when you left.” Susan put a hand to her mouth.

“Is it really—?”

“It’s me, Susan,” Caspian said gently. “I’ve come to take you back to Narnia, if you’d like.” Susan nodded frantically, tears pooling in her eyes. Caspian held a hand out to her, and she laid one of hers in it, letting herself be pulled towards him. Teresa watched with a great smile on her face at the two of them finally being reunited. Susan might not have accepted the return so readily if Caspian hadn’t been there. She’d been wavering a bit, but if anything had changed her mind now, it was Caspian. Water swirled around the three of them suddenly, and they were standing in Professor Kirke’s gardens.

“Ooh!” Teresa said excitedly. “I’ll be right back!” she told the two, who nodded at her and were instantly back in their own little world. Running quickly up to the door, Teresa ran into the back door through the kitchen, startling Cook.

“Merciful ‘eavens, child! You scared me ‘alf to death! When did you get back?”

“I’ve only come for Peter, Cook. Thank you, though!” She waved at the woman happily before going to the professor’s study. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open and poked her head in.

“Why, Teresa!” the professor exclaimed, making Peter look up from his book. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Hello, Professor,” Teresa greeted. “I wish I could say that I was here for a long time, but I’m only here to collect Peter,” she said. Peter looked at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, standing up. She gave him a bright smile.

“Peter, we’re leaving,” she said happily. “We’re going home.” Peter’s face brightened instantly, and he looked to the professor for permission.

“Go, by all means!” Professor Kirke exclaimed. “Far be it from me to keep you from going back, my boy! I only hope I’ll get to see you all again someday. Goodbye, my dear!” Teresa gave him a hug and pulled Peter by the arm out the back door.

“Goodbye, Cook!” Teresa and Peter called over their shoulder, going back to the garden where Caspian and Susan were waiting for them.

“Peter!” Caspian said happily, smiling at him. The two gave each other hugs, and Susan and Teresa watched on happily. Two brothers were reunited once again.

“Okay everyone,” Teresa said. “I think we should grab hands.” Teresa took Caspian’s and Peter’s, and Susan took ahold of Caspian’s other hand, and suddenly water swirled around them again, and they were standing on the beach in front of Aslan’s Country, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and Aslan waiting for them.

“Aslan,” Peter said, and he and Susan kneeled respectfully.

“Rise, my children.” The two stood and looked around at their family, who was smiling at them. “There has been a decision reached, and I think the two of you will agree to it as well. Your brother, sister, and cousin wish to remain here, but they do not want to be here and have you there. As such, you have been granted permission to return. Should you choose to stay is up to you.” Susan and Peter didn’t even discuss it.

“We’ll stay,” they said, smiling widely. Aslan nodded at them, and Teresa commenced a group hug. Lucy suddenly pulled back and looked at Aslan.

“But you said that they couldn’t come back,” she said in confusion. “That they had learned all of their lessons.”

“But this time, they came of their own free will and have chosen freely to stay. If you willingly go somewhere and pick that place, it is yours, and no one can take it away from you. Such is one of the working of the deep magic.” Peter looked to Teresa.

“Speaking of magic. Teresa, is everything back to normal now?” She beamed at him and nodded.

“Everything’s fine, Pete,” she said happily. “I’ve got my magic back.” After greetings and several more hugs, everyone stood looking to Aslan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now, my children,” he said, “I think it’s time you all head home, don’t you?” The group nodded. “Then you’d best be on your way.” He roared loudly, and they were instantly back on the boat, sailing rapidly with the wind behind them, heading back to Ramandu’s Island. They only stopped there for a short period of time. The four lords who were there decided to remain there. They were in no condition to help rule a kingdom, and they were getting very old. Lord Ramandu, Liliandil’s father who lived on the island, promised to care for them and keep them comfortable until they passed on. Once the ship was stocked back up with enough food for everyone, including the rescued people that had been sent into the mist (Mr. Rhince and Gael had hardly left Helaine’s side since she boarded), they set off, the wind once more helping them sail quickly towards home. Peter, Susan, and Teresa were sad to learn of Reepicheep’s departure, but were glad that he got to go where he had always wanted to. Chasta and Nikita would hardly let Teresa out of their sights, not that she minded much. She’d given them too many scares in the past years. They deserved to be a little overprotective. Caspian and Susan were practically glued to the hip, now that they knew Susan wouldn’t be going away any time soon. It was adorable to watch, and Teresa finally understood how Lucy had felt when she and Edmund were first realizing their feelings for each other. Peter, Caspian, and Susan were teaching Eustace all about Narnia’s history and all of the different kinds of creatures that lived there while Teresa and Edmund taught him how to better handle a sword. The only problem on the ship was that there were so many people that nobody ever had any time alone. Lucy had moved into Teresa’s little alcove, and everyone was packed tightly together when it came time to sleep. However, since most of the people were from the Lone Islands, the crew had no shortage of helping hands, and several had offered their services in Narnia’s navy. Caspian, though grateful for the offers, had told them to get settled back into their homes first, and then to contact him after a few months. They had been separated from their families and needed to spend time with them first. When they reached the Lone Islands after sailing for close to two weeks (they made excellent time with the strong wind and clear weather), they were welcomed with loud cheers and ringing bells, and the crew and royals watched happily as families were reunited with their loved ones. Lord Bern had been overseeing the town and volunteered to continue doing so until he found a suitable replacement. Caspian agreed, and the ship sailed on towards Narnia and home. Finally, everyone could spread out a bit, and Teresa made full use of that by spreading out on the floor, literally. Amid the laughter of those still aboard the ship, she lay down spread eagle on the deck, looking up the sky, yelling loudly to the sky, “I can move again! I have room to breathe! Oh, glorious space!” Edmund and Peter, of course, instantly lay down almost on top of her, invading her space. “Oh, no you don’t.” Two very non-manly screams echoed across the ship, and Edmund and Peter jumped up and ran away from her, rubbing their hands together furiously.

“What did she do?” Susan asked with a laugh.

“She froze our hands!” Edmund exclaimed, blowing on them frantically.

“Can’t feel anything!” Peter yelled, trying to warm his hands up.

“You shouldn’t have gotten in my space!” Teresa called over. She wiggled her fingers, and the boys calmed down, their hands back to normal temperatures. The crew laughed, as did the other royals, until a loud cry got everyone excited.

“Land ho!” Teresa jumped up and ran to the edge of the ship, as did everyone else. There, in front of them was the outline of the Narnian shoreline. Teresa smiled and pointed happily.

“Look, Edmund, there’s our cliff!” she said excitedly. Edmund grabbed her hand and smiled.

“Yeah, I see it.”

“What’s that on the cliff nearby?” Peter asked.

“It’s shining,” Susan commented.

“And it’s big,” Lucy added. Teresa gasped and spun to look at a grinning Caspian.

“You didn’t,” she said, looking at him excitedly. He nodded at her.

“I did.”

“Really?” she practically screamed. He smiled even wider and nodded at her.

“Really.” Teresa giggled happily and jumped into Caspian’s arms.

“I don’t believe it!” she said happily. “You actually did it! I thought you were only joking! I can’t believe it!”

“What?” Edmund asked, as the Pevensies and their cousin turned to look at them.

“Ed, what’s on the cliff near our flower field?” she asked, looking at him expectantly as she pulled away from Caspian. Realization dawned on their faces, and they all turned back around to stare at the shore in excitement. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the shining object was clearly visible.

“Kings and Queens of Narnia, and dear friends,” Caspian said proudly, “may I present to you, Cair Paravel.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five royals and two friends walked off the ship amid the cheers of the Narnians and waving of flags. Bright smiles were shared among the friends, and Teresa grabbed Edmund’s hand, who grabbed Lucy’s, and dragged them through the crowds, smiling and waving at those she recognized. Luckily, the Narnians had the foresight to leave a path through the road so that everyone could get to the Cair as quickly and easily as possible. They would have a chance to greet their returning Kings and Queens later. “Come on, Ed!” Teresa said excitedly.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” The three laughed loudly as they rushed through the streets and up the familiar hills until they reached the front gates, stopping and looking up in awe.

“Oh, Edmund, it’s as if it was never destroyed in the first place!” Lucy said happily, eyes taking in all of the details.

“Look!” Teresa said, pointing to their left, “the statue of Aslan has been rebuilt!” Sure enough, the bronze statue of the Great Lion was standing where is once did to greet all new-comers.

“And the stables too!” Edmund pointed out to their right.

“It’s wonderful!” Susan said, coming up behind them with Peter, Eustace, and Caspian.

“Did you do all of this?” Peter asked Caspian.

“Well, I had some help on the details,” he admitted. Everyone looked to Teresa.

“No! I swear I didn’t know he was going to do this!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “I merely showed him paintings I kept of the Cair!”

“I thought you said you didn’t save anything,” Edmund said.

“I didn’t. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had them to show visiting family when the Telmarines attacked. I retrieved them shortly afterwards. I didn’t know he was building the Cair again!” She gave him a humongous smile, when she and Edmund suddenly gave each other looks. Grabbing her hand, Edmund raced off into the courtyard, both of them beaming and waving to guards as they passed.

“Where are they going?” Eustace asked.

“Their secret garden,” Lucy said happily, watching them go.

“Like the book?” Eustace asked.

“No, where they fell in love,” Peter answered, a proud smile on his face.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“It’s here!” Teresa said happily, looking around the little area of the garden Caspian had built just for them. “As if it was never gone!” The two of them looked at each other happily, and Edmund picked her up in a hug, spinning her around with a loud laugh. The two laughed loudly and smiled at each other lovingly in their little paradise in the Cair’s garden.

“We should thank Caspian later,” Edmund said, putting her back on the ground and looking down at her.

“Definitely,” she replied, looking at him with a bright smile. Pushing a bit of her hair out of her face, he looked down at her lovingly.

“I’m glad we told him about this place,” he said lowly. “He built it exactly how we described it.”

“He did a wonderful job, didn’t he?” she replied. “It’s like we never left.”

“Except we’re younger now,” Edmund said. “That’s all that’s changed.”

“We only  _look_  younger, Ed. We’re still the same people who lived the same lives. Nothing’s changed between us, has it?”

“No, never,” Edmund assured her, placing a hand against her cheek gently, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. “We’re nothing if not closer than we were then.”

“I’d say we are definitely closer,” Teresa answered quietly, looking at him lovingly. The two were silent for a moment, simply looking at each other as if they were their most prized possession in all the world, which they were.

“I love you, Teresa,” Edmund said quietly, leaning in a bit closer. “I can’t wait until we get married.

“I love you too, Edmund,” Teresa replied just as softly. “More than words could ever say.” Her face was tilted up a bit more. As they closed the distance between them, the two descended into their own world, where they weren’t a king and a knight, or two of the very best friends in the world, or even a couple engaged to be married. They were simply Edmund and Teresa, and that all they ever really needed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

“How did you manage to lose an entire  _person?_ ”               

“You know how he is! Sees something new, and he has to figure it out! I’m going to actually kill him this time!”

“You’ve been saying that for two years now, Ed,” Teresa said fondly.

“Well, I mean it this time! We have to be there in an hour, and Eustace has decided that now is the perfect time to go play hide-and-seek!”

“Nikita, would you be a dear and go find our wayward Lord Eustace?” Teresa asked her loyal wolf. Chasta had found a mate, a female wolf named Zita, and the two were expected their first litter soon. Teresa had told Chasta to go be with his mate and leave his duties to Nikita for the foreseeable future. With a heartfelt goodbye, Chasta had trotted off, and Nikita had been by her side for the better part of two months since it became difficult for Zita to move around agilely. With a bow, Nikita trotted off, and Teresa pulled Edmund the other way. “Now, come on, Ed. We have to get you ready!”

“I  _am_  ready!” Edmund protested.

“Edmund, you’re not even wearing shoes,” she pointed out, and Edmund looked to down to see that he indeed did not have anything on his feet. Teresa giggled as Edmund’s ears turned red, and she pulled him towards his room. “Come on, Your Highness, let’s get you ready. Can’t have you showing up looking like I just pulled you out of bed.”

“Well, I suppose you could—” Edmund said with a grin, his blush fading rapidly. Teresa lightly cuffed him on the shoulder and pulled him into his room.

“Susan would never let you or me hear the end on it, and you’d be making it up to her for the rest of your life,” Teresa replied. Edmund snapped his fingers in disappointment.

“Drat. You’re right, as usual.”

“You finally learned!” Teresa cheered, pulling a shirt and pair of trousers from his closet. “Here, go put these on. Hurry!”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” Edmund asked, ducking behind the changing screen anyway.

“For one, you look like you just woke up. For another, you can’t just wear any ol’ outfit for this sort of thing. You have to look  _regal_ , and I’m afraid that your everyday nice clothes just aren’t going to cut it.” Edmund stepped out, and Teresa appraised him. “Much better. Come here and let me see if I can get this unruly hair of yours to lay down.” Wetting her hand in the wash basin, she ran her fingers through his hair and got it to mostly stay down. “Well, it’s not perfect, but short of putting something in it, that’s the best we’re going to get.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready too?” Edmund asked.

“Don’t need to, remember? Magic’s all fixed?” Edmund grinned and ruffled her hair.

“That’s cheating,” he said, looping an arm around her waist as the two left his room and walked down the hall.

“Not cheating, Ed, just using my resources wisely.” They suddenly came upon Nikita and Eustace walking in from the garden. “Oh,  _there_ you are, Eustace!” Teresa said. “We were looking for you.”

“Sorry,” Eustace apologized. “Lucy asked me for help, and I got a bit lost afterwards.”

“Still can’t find your way around here?” Edmund teased. “We’ve been here for a year!”

“Yes, well, you’ve had sixteen years to navigate it.  _I’ve_ barely had sixteen months!” Teresa laughed and shook her head.

“Alright, you two, that’s enough. We need to get going before Susan comes and bites our heads off.”

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Eustace asked, looking at her outfit of pants and one of Peter’s old shirts. Teresa sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I am, but I don’t have to take as long because of my magic. I’ll get ready soon, if it bothers the two of you that much. And you look very handsome by the way, Eustace. The color suits you.”

“Thank you, Teresa. Lucy said so as well.”

“Carna has an eye for colors, doesn’t she?”

“I’m still getting used to talking to dryads,” Eustace admitted as the four headed down the halls. “It’s all still quite fascinating to see.”

“I’ve lived here for over two millennia, and I’m still amazed by things,” Teresa said. “The world is ever-changing, and it’s been wonderful to watch.”

“There you are!” Peter said once they entered the main hall. “Susan’s frantic, Teresa. You ought to get back there and help.” Teresa giggled and nodded, kissing Edmund’s cheek before scampering through a door in the next hallway over. Knocking on the door lightly, she poked her head in.

“Su? You alright?”

“Teresa! Thank goodness! I can’t get my hair fixed! Can you help?” Susan’s eyes were wide with panic, and Teresa smiled warmly at the older girl.

“Yes, of course,” she replied. “Sit down and take a few deep breaths. You’ll work yourself into a state.” Susan did as instructed, and Teresa began to brush Susan’s long hair.

“Are you excited?” Teresa asked as she worked on the woman’s hair.

“I’m nervous, mostly. But it’s a good nervous.”

“Well, everything’s ready, just like you wanted it, and people have started to arrive. The feast is ready as well, and the dryads and fauns have been preparing all of the last minute decorations for the better part of two hours. Don’t worry.” Susan gave her a smile in the mirror.

“Thank you, Teresa. You’ve been such a help these past few months.”

“Of course, Su. You’re my friend, after all.”

“I’d like to think we were more than that,” Susan said fondly. Teresa smiled back at her as she began to work a braid into Susan’s hair.

“Yes, I suppose we are, aren’t we?” she answered, looking down as she worked.

“Have you seen Caspian today?”

“No. I shipped him off to Peter. I’ve been helping keep Edmund occupied mostly. He walked out without his shoes, for one thing.” Susan laughed merrily.

“Hopefully he is fully clothes now?”

“He was when I left him. After that, there is no guarantee, nor is it my fault.” The two girls laughed and chatted happily while Teresa fixed Susan’s hair. “There, all done,” Teresa said, stepping back to admire her handiwork. The braid was intricate and beautiful with Susan’s thick, dark hair. “Fitting for a queen of Narnia.” Susan looked at it in the mirror and smiled back at her.

“Thank you, Teresa. I tried, but I couldn’t get it to work.”

“You’re welcome. Now, stand up and let me have a look at you.” Susan did so, and Teresa walked around her, straightening things here and there. “Perfect. You look breathtaking, Susan. He won’t know what hit him.” Susan blushed a bit, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Do you really think so?” she asked, looking at herself in the mirror. Teresa grinned widely.

“I know so.” A knock sounded on the door.

“Teresa, you still in there?” Peter’s voice called from the other side.

“Yes, Pete. What is it?”

“Everything’s ready. Ed’s waiting on you at the front.” Teresa nodded, then realized he couldn’t see her.

“Alright! I’ll be out in just a minute.” She waited for Peter to walk away before looking to Susan. “Are you all set here? Is it okay for me to go?” Susan nodded.

“I think so. You can send Lucy this way if you really want to, but I think I’ll be alright.”

“I think she wants to be surprised when she sees you as well.” Teresa gave Susan a hug before slipping out the door and into a tiny alcove nearby. With a wave of her hand, she was covered in sparkles and her clothes transformed into a beautiful pale green dress that set off her eyes. Tan sandals adorned her feet, and her hair was left to cascade down her back in gentle waves. Satisfied, she left the alcove and went to find Edmund in the tiny crowd at the front of the entryway.  When she found him, he looked at her with wide eyes, and his mouth hung slack. “Are you alright, Ed?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

“You look beautiful,” he said in awe. She blushed and looked down.

“’s nothing special,” she mumbled, playing with her skirt a bit. Edmund hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head up to look at him.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he assured her. “You look absolutely wonderful. I might have to make you go change.”

“What? Why?” she asked, looking down at her outfit. “I thought you liked it.”

“Oh, I do, I promise. I just don’t think I like the fact of the entire kingdom seeing you look so breath-taking,” he said quietly. She blushed a shade darker and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Ed,” she replied. He gave her a small grin, and the two ducked out of the way as Peter practically shoved Caspian into the hall. The poor king looked so nervous Teresa was afraid he’d have a panic attack. She wiggled her fingers a bit, and Caspian’s shoulders loosened up a bit. Edmund noticed.

“What’d you do?” he asked.

“Gave him the memory of when he first met Susan,” she replied. “It calmed him down.” Edmund kissed her temple gently.

“This is why we all love you so much,” he whispered. “You always know what to do.”

“Not always,” she answered. “Just most of the time.” Lucy gave the two of them a thumbs-up, and Teresa hooked arms with Edmund. It was time to begin.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, the wedding of King Caspian X and High Queen Susan the Gentle went off without a hitch. Caspian didn’t have a panic attack, and Susan didn’t trip coming down the aisle. Edmund behaved himself, and Lucy’s decorations looked lovely. The food was wonderful, and the vows were so beautiful that Teresa had caught even stoic Glenstorm wiping his eyes a bit. She stood across from Edmund during the ceremony, and the two were locked on each other the whole time. It’d be them in a few years, and neither one could wait. By the time Aslan said, “You may kiss the bride,” Teresa was beaming so much that her cheeks hurt. Susan looked stunning in her wedding dress, and Caspian had never looked so handsome before. She thought she and Lucy looked great in their pale green and pale blue matching dresses, which was an added bonus (yes, her talk with Edmund had helped that point across, but we won’t mention that). By the time the feast was over and done and Caspian and Susan had departed for their honeymoon, everyone was exhausted, but Teresa and Edmund found the energy to sneak away to their little area of the garden and just sit and talk about the future and look at the stars they had grown up with. Yes, they would have to wait at least three more years to get married, and yes, they’d still most likely live in the Cair with the others, but they were home, and they had their friends and family with them. What more could they possibly want than this? It was the perfect life, and the two were more than happy to live it, no matter what storms came and tried to stop them. They were stronger together, had lived through more troubled times than most people deal with in a single lifetime, had watched friends grow old and die and new ones be born and grow up and some be cut down before their time, but it was their choice, and they were perfectly fine to simply be themselves. After all, they weren’t really a king and a knight, or a boy and girl out of time, or even really two people from two very different worlds. When they were together, it was simply “us.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa giggled and ducked underneath beneath the roots of a large tree. Putting a hand over her mouth, she struggled to keep her laughter silent. Peeking through the grass and roots around her, she looked for the tell-tale of her pursuer. Snuffling sounds were heard from nearby, and Teresa fought to keep from giggling too loudly. She caught sight of Lucy hiding in a bush nearby, and the two of them gave each other wide grins. A little ball of fur appeared in their line of vision, and Teresa ducked down a bit, eyes peeking out above the little hole to watch the furry critter wiggle around. She bit back a loud laugh at the sight. Closing her eyes in an effort to stop her laughter, she felt a wet tongue lick her face. “Fowd yu!” a little voice squeaked. Teresa started giggling loudly, holding the wriggling fur ball tightly as she climbed out of her hiding spot.

“So you did!” she said, holding the little wolf pup tightly as it licked her face. “You’re getting so good at that, Nilita!” Happy giggles sounded around her, and she put the little pup down. “Let’s go see if you can find Lucy now!” The pup put her little black nose to the ground and padded off, sniffing around and wiggling her little tail as she stumbled unsteadily around. She was such a little thing, barely a few months old. She still wasn’t used to walking that much. Minutes later, happy giggled sounded from the bush Lucy had been hiding in, and the young queen came over, the pup wriggling happily in her arms.

“She found me!” Lucy said with a bright grin.

“I see,” Teresa replied with a large smile. “She’s quite the tracker now, isn’t she? Be better than I am, one day!”

“No!” Nilita exclaimed. “No one’s bettr than yu, ‘reesa!”

“Not even you?” The pup shook her head. “Not even your daddy?” Another head shake. “Not anyone?”

“No!” Teresa smiled and laughed a bit.

“Alright, if you say so, Lita. Let’s get back now, okay? Your father and Edmund are going to be looking for us.” With the wolf pup still cradled in Lucy’s arms, the group walked back through the forest and out into a clearing next to a cool stream. “We’re back!” she called to the three figures sitting around a blanket in the afternoon shade. Looking up, a grin spread across Edmund’s face at the sight of their return.

“Papa!” Nilita exclaimed, wriggling to be put down. Once her too-big feet met the ground, off she went, tumbling through the grass to her parents. “I fowd dem!”

“Did you, little one?” Chasta asked fondly.

“Uh huh!”

“She did,” Lucy agreed.

“Rather quickly, too,” Teresa added. “She’s getting better every day.” Zita leaned over and rubbed her nose against Nilita’s soft fur.

“I’m proud of you, Nilita,” she said gently. “Not everyone is able to find Teresa that easily.”

“Not even King Edmund,” Chasta said, giving the Just King a look. Edmund fought to keep a smile off of his face as he playfully glared at the wolf.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t think to look in the tree,” he said. “She hides there all the time. I thought for sure that she would hide somewhere different that time.”

“In his defense, Chasta,” Teresa spoke up. “I did climb through three different trees to get to where I was. I was almost in the forest by the time he gave up.”

“Still, it was pretty funny,” Lucy said with a giggle.

“Oh, hush, Lu,” Edmund groaned good-naturedly. The sound of hoofs reached their ears, and the group turned to see Peter riding towards them.

“I thought I’d find you all here,” he said, looking down at them from his horse.

“What’s going on, Peter?” Teresa asked.

“Thought I’d come to tell you that Lord Bern has arrived from the Lone Islands for his visit. He specifically asked after you, Lu.” Lucy smiled happily and stood up.

“I guess I’ll ride back with you, then,” she said, mounting behind Peter and gripping his waist tightly.

“We’ll be along in a minute, Pete,” Edmund said. “You go on.” Peter nodded and rode off towards the Cair.

“It’s been lovely to see you again, Chasta,” Teresa said, hugging the wolf. “I’m glad to see that you have been doing well. You too, Zita.”

“Thank you, Teresa,” Zita said with a nod.

“It was wonderful to see you again as well, Teresa,” Chasta answered. “Keep out of trouble. Zita and I will take the little one home now.”

“Goodbye, Lita,” Teresa said, kneeling down to hug the pup gently. “You behave for your parents, okay? I’ll see you again soon.”

“Bye, Reesa!” Nilita said in her cute little voice. She bowed clumsily to Edmund once she was back on the ground. “Bye, King Edmund!”

“Goodbye, Nilita,” Edmund replied with a smile. The family trotted off into the woods, and Teresa and Edmund packed up the rest of their lunch before mounting their horses and riding off.

“Not much longer now, is it?” Edmund asked once they had reached the stables and were taking the saddles and things off of their horses.

“Not much longer at all,” Teresa agreed, sharing excited grins with him over the half-wall. “Only a year.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Very. But I’m excited too. It’s been so very long.”

“I can’t wait,” Edmund admitted as they walked out of the stables and entered the Cair. “I’m sure everything will look wonderful.”

“Susan’s going to decorate it. It’s going to look stunning.”

“Not as stunning as you, though,” Edmund said with a smile.

“Oh, Ed,” Teresa said, shoving him playfully. He’d hit another growth-spurt, as they knew he would. He now stood almost four inches taller than her, and he and Peter could look each other in the eye again. Lucy and Teresa grumbled, as they had many, many years ago, that they were the short ones now, because Susan was taller than Teresa by only an inch. Plus, Susan insisted on wearing heels, so she usually stood a good three inches taller than Teresa, who preferred sandals and boots.

“Oh, Reese,” Edmund replied, looking at her mischievously.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Teresa warned as he took a step towards her, “or do you want me to freeze your hands again?” Edmund instantly looked forward again, though he was grinning. “Behave yourself,” Teresa said. “Susan will have your head if you act like a fool in front of Lord Bern.”

“He’s seen me chained up and unconscious before. I’m sure he can live with me acting like a fool.”

“Yes, but Susan won’t. Behave.” The two shared a conspiring look before stepping into the main hall, each silently promising the other to risk Susan’s wrath as much as possible in this one sitting. They truly were best friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Teresa, sit still!” Susan scolded.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, forcing herself to stay put. Her magic was leaping in time with her heart, and it was making it very difficult to remain stationary. If Lucy hadn’t insisted that she get ready the old fashioned way, they wouldn’t have this problem, but the youngest Pevensie could be very persuasive when it came to these things. Susan put the finishing touches on her hair and stepped back.

“There! What do you think, Lu?”

“It’s perfect,” Lucy gushed. “Absolutely perfect. Stand up, Teresa. Let us see you.” Standing up, Teresa stepped up onto the raised little area of the room, letting the two queens and the wolf in the room get a look at her. Instantly, gasps filled the room, and Susan and Lucy looked like they were about to cry.

“What? What’s wrong?” Teresa asked, eyes wide with panic.

“You look stunning,” Susan said happily.

“Absolutely breath-taking,” Lucy added. “You’ve never looked more beautiful.” Teresa felt a blush rise up to her cheeks, and she looked down.

“They speak the truth, Teresa,” Zita’s gentle voice said from where she sat nearby. “You truly look like the most beautiful bride in the world.”

“She’d better. They’ve been waiting for this for almost over a thousand years!” Susan said, helping Teresa down from the step.

“Are you sure it looks alright?” Teresa asked, looking down at her dress nervously.

“Teresa, if you looked any more perfect, you’d be like Aslan. Stop worrying,” Lucy soothed. “You look wonderful.” Teresa blushed again.

“Thank you, Lucy, Susan, Zita. I’m just want everything to be like we wanted it.”

“And it is,” Susan assured. “Just wait until you see everything. I promise I did exactly what you wanted, nothing more.” Teresa nodded and smiled at her friend and sister.

“I know you did, Susan, and I’m sure it looks wonderful.” Susan and Zita left soon after, going to make sure that all of the last-minute things were ready. Teresa examined herself in the mirror nearby, and she didn’t recognize herself. She had never worn anything this fancy, even during the Golden Age. She was a simple person, who didn’t require too much. Susan, unfortunately, had insisted that she couldn’t get married in her leggings, one of the boys’ old shirts, and riding boots.  So, there she was, standing in a wedding dress and golden sandals, about to get married. Peter’s necklace hung about her neck, and his silver ring rested on her thumb, as it always did. It was silly, but even when she knew that Peter was within yelling distance, she felt just that much braver with his gifts on her. Her engagement ring sat were it had always been on her ring finger, and she was excited that it would soon be joined by another, if only a bit nervous. She wasn’t nervous about getting married, oh no, that was exciting; she just didn’t want anything to go wrong. Of course, nothing  _would_ go wrong, but the idea was always there. There was a knock on the door, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Come in,” she called, turning to face the door. Peter stepped into the room and smiled at her widely as he closed the door behind him.

“You look beautiful, Teresa,” he said gently, taking in her appearance. She looked down shyly. She wasn’t used to all of the compliments, either. This was a bit more uncomfortable than she had thought it would be. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she answered. Peter kissed her cheek and took her hands in both of his.

“Don’t worry,” he said, looking her in the eye, “Edmund’s got his shoes on this time.” Teresa laughed at the on-going joke.

“Poor Ed. He forgets his shoes one time, and it’s suddenly the running joke of the Cair.” Peter smiled brightly.

“There’s that smile. Now you’re ready to go.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Peter,” she said. “It means a lot to me.”

“I’m flattered that you let me walk you down the aisle,” he answered as the two of them walked through the door and down the hallway. “I thought for sure that it would be Aslan.”

“Now who else would I choose?” she asked. “Aslan’s to officiate the wedding, and Caspian’s the best man. Silly Pete. There’s no one else I’d rather give me away.”

“And if he hurts you, I’ll break his nose.”

“Go for the arm, too, just to make it really good. But I’m afraid you’ll have to take a number. I believe Lucy called first dibs, then Chasta and Nikita want to tag-team.”

“Oh, I’ll wait.”

“But wait, there’s more!” Teresa said as the two turned down yet another hall. She was quite aware that they were taking the long way to the garden, but she was enjoying the conversation too much to comment. “Caspian wanted at him next, then Glenstorm after that. I believe that Susan was going to get a piece of him when he was done, so I think you’ll have what’s left before Aslan fixes him with that disappointed look of his.” Peter shuddered. Having been on the receiving end of that look once before (it was during the Golden Age, but nobody talked about that day, ever), he knew that such a look would be worse than anything anyone else could do to his little brother.

“I will take that spot with pride,” Peter answered. “Especially since we know that Ed would never do anything ever to hurt you in any way.” Teresa smiled and nodded.

“That we do.” They had reached the entrance to the garden now, and they stopped just inside the closed doors. She took a deep breath and took Peter’s offered arm. Lucy and Eustace (who were the flower girl and ring bearer appropriately—yes, they did ask way before-hand to be part of the wedding), stood at the very front. Zita and Chasta stood behind them, and Tani and Ubrik were after that, both representing her pack members. Nikita sat with his father in the crowd. Susan and Caspian were after that (it was rather odd for the king and queen to not be the first or last, but everyone was rather lenient on that fact in this particular circumstance). Finally, it was Peter and Teresa, who would bring up the end, and Teresa squeezed Peter’s arm tightly as the doors began to open amid the faint music of a harp playing. Taking a deep breath, she stood next to Peter until he led her forward a step. Then another. And another. When they passed through the doors, Teresa saw the faces of her friends and loved ones standing on the grass in the cool spring air. Susan had done a wonderful job of following her requests for decorations. White ribbons were strung between the trees, and well as a few hanging lanterns for later in the evening. There was the food she and Edmund had wanted, as well as only their closest friends. Everything was absolutely perfect. Of course, once she let her eyes fall to where they were headed, her eyes locked on Edmund’s, whose mouth had fallen open in shock. She smiled and blushed, looking down at the ground slightly before Peter squeezed her gently and prompted her to look back up. They reached the front, and Peter kissed her cheek gently before giving her hand to Edmund to hold.

“You look beautiful,” Edmund whispered to her.

“And you’ve never looked so handsome,” she replied just as quietly.

“There have been many books, poems, and plays written about true love, and the struggles that often befall those who are fortunate enough to receive such a gift," Aslan's gentle voice sounded throughout the area. "However, as all of you gathered here today know, no such work has—or ever will—compare to that of our Edmund and Teresa.” The couple shared a knowing look. “Though fought by time, war, and even the very essence of evil itself, they have prevailed and come out stronger in their love than they have before. I think that all of you will agree with me that this day has long been awaited, and it far overdue.” There were sounds of agreement throughout the little area. “As such, I think it is only proper that we conduct this ceremony as purely and quickly as possible. Are there any who object?” Silence, only interrupted by the sounds of the crashing waves. “Very well.” Aslan nodded to Caspian, who stepped forward and held out a gold-and-white ribbon to them. Edmund took the ribbon from him and held out one end to Teresa. The two of them wrapped their wrists in the ribbon until there was no length left and their hands were joined. “My children, the two of you have been of one mind and heart since you met, and that is apparent to everyone around you. This only solidifies that fact to all around you. We all know that you do not need a ring or ceremony to prove that the two of you are one.” Edmund and Teresa smiled at the great lion, nodding to him. “Edmund Pevenise, repeat after me. I do solemnly swear.”

“I do solemnly swear,” Edmund echoed.

“That I shall love and protect you.”

“That I shall love and protect you.”

“No matter what storms may come.”

“No matter what storms may come.”

“Until my dying day.”

“Until my dying day.” Aslan then did the same thing with Teresa, who was beaming throughout the entire speech.

“Eustace, if you will,” Aslan said to the boy, who stepped forward and held out two silver bands. Edmund placed the smaller one on Teresa’s left hand, next to the engagement ring that sparkled in the sunlight. Teresa copied the action with Edmund’s. “May it be known across all the world and throughout time, that on this day, King Edmund the Just and Teresa the Fierce were joined together in this manner,” Aslan said loudly. An answering cry echoed through the garden. “You may kiss your bride, Edmund.” Edmund grinned at Teresa, who was equally as excited, and the two kissed amid the cheers of their friends and family, as well as a shower of flower petals. They pulled apart and turned to their friends, who smiled and clapped and cheered excitedly. All at once, a loud chorus of howls filled the air, and Teresa looked to see her pack on a hillside nearby, their noses lifted to the sky in celebration-howls, if that was even a thing in her pack. Edmund wrapped an arm around Teresa’s waist and pulled her close.

“I love you,” he said into her ear over the cheers and howls.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“And I love you more than that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Music played faintly as the crowd stood, watching as Teresa knelt in front of Aslan. Some of the people there were amazed at the many bits and pieces of jewelry she wore, while others were impressed by the majestic wolf that sat near her side. Still others were simply awed at the simplicity of the girl, for many had heard of her as a fierce warrior and force to be reckoned with, yet she looked no older than their Caspian had when he had taken back his throne three years ago. The ceremony was grand, and no expense had been spared in the decorations. Queen Susan was at it again with her decorating, and the people of Narnia were always amazed at the intricacy she always put into her planning. The kings and queens of Narnia stood nearby, watching as Eustace placed a golden crown on Teresa’s head, smiling at his friend before stepping back to his place next to Glenstorm. “Rise, my child,” Aslan said in his great voice. She stood up and sent a smile to her friends watching her before turning to face the crowds. “People of Narnia, I give you Queen Teresa the Courageous, queen of Narnia!” A loud cheer swept through the crowd, as well as whistles, howls, roars, and clapping. It could be heard all the way to the Shuddering Wood and up to the old Telmarine castle near Beruna. All across Narnia, the cry was sent.

“Long live the Kings and Queens! Long live the rulers of Narnia!” The cheering continued as Edmund stepped forward to take his wife’s hand, as Caspian took Susan’s and Peter took Lucy’s. The kings and queens stepped out onto the balcony and waved to the people, who threw flowers and petals and streamers into the air in celebration. All was well in Narnia. Peace was throughout the land; King Caspian and Queen Susan had been married and were expecting their firstborn within three months; Edmund and Teresa were finally married; the land was prosperous in every way imaginable. To some, it was the Second Golden Age. The royals would be slow to admit to this, because this time the Pevensies would be here to stay. No one was leaving any time soon.

“After all,” Teresa said later as the little group (including Eustace) danced and talked at the party that night, “we still have to find Peter and Lucy somebody!” Peter sent her a glare, and Lucy blushed. Eustace made a face of relief that she hadn’t mentioned her, but the elders of the group exchanged looks. They all knew that he had taken a liking to one of the daughters of the man Lord Bern had appointed as Lord of the Lone Islands. Breaking away from the group during a moment of free time, Teresa slipped outside to the balcony that overlooked the sea. Leaning against it slightly, she let the evening breeze caress her face as she looked up at the familiar stars above her. She hadn’t even realized anyone was behind her when she felt a hand on her arm. With a small gasp, she turned to see Caspian standing behind her.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked her, looking at her in concern.

“Just enjoying the quiet,” she answered, turning to look at the ocean waves. “It’s nice out here, and peaceful.”

“Indeed,” Caspian agreed, leaning next to her. “Any other reason?”

“Nope. Just here.” The two sat in companionable silence for a moment.

“So, how does it feel to be a queen of Narnia?”

“Not very different from being a knight of Narnia, actually,” Teresa answered. “Though, I’m sure that’s going to change soon. After all, Edmund expects me to help him and Glenstorm train the troops.” Caspian laughed.

“I’d like to see that,” he said with a grin. “The poor men wouldn’t know what hit them.”

“Which is why I politely said to only step in when necessary. We can’t all have two millennia of practice.”

“How very kind of you.”

“I thought it was, too.” They were quiet for a bit longer.

“I’m glad you’re here, Teresa. And I’m glad that you’ve finally got Edmund.”

“Oh, I’ve always had him,” Teresa said. “Just like he’s always had me. We don’t need a crown or rings to tell us that.”

“Oh, I know. But it’s nice anyway.” Teresa grinned.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” They were silent again, enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m happy for you, Teresa,” Caspian said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head before turning to head back indoors. Teresa watching him go before turning back to the sea.

“I am too, Caspian. I am too.”

\-------------------------------------------------

                                                                                                                          *10 Years Later*

 

Arms wrapped around Teresa’s waist, and she jumped a foot in the air. “Edmund!” she yelped, slapping his arm playfully with a laugh. “You frightened me!”

“I’m sorry, Reese. You were so far off into your own little world, I just couldn’t help myself,” her husband replied, leaning his chin on her shoulder. “How are you today, my love?”

“Busy. Everything is almost prepared for the trip. Mallory is preparing the last of the food as we speak.”

“It’ll be nice to get away from the castle for a little while.”

“Yes. And everyone will have so much fun, don’t you think?” A loud cry came from nearby, and Teresa looked over to where it came from. “Carter! Leave your sister alone!” Instantly, the little brown-haired boy stepped away from the little blonde girl, who came running towards the two, fat tears pouring down her face.

“Momma!” she cried, holding up her arms. Teresa picked up her youngest and held her while Edmund stepped around to face his daughter.

“It’s alright, sunshine,” Teresa cooed, trying to calm her three year-old. “I’ve got you. Look, Daddy’s here.”

“Hi, [Emma](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1d/15/db/1d15dbb07d1c2435234762648a6b6b33.jpg),” Edmund said gently, smiling at the child, who was rubbing her eyes.

“Hi, Daddy,” she whimpered.

“You wanna come to me?” he asked, holding out his arms. Emma nodded and leaned over, letting her father take her. The sound of footsteps came hurrying towards the three, and Teresa had just enough time to steady herself before she was attacked by two children, who clung to her legs tightly.

“Mommy!” they yelled.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Uncle Peter scared us!” Loud laughter that originated from the eldest Pevensie sounded as Peter came around the corner of a hedge in the garden.

“Oh, did he?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing too serious, Teresa, I assure you. I only surprised them.”

“So they came running to us?” Edmund asked, having soothed Emma enough to have a conversation.

“They’re six, Peter! You can’t scare them like that!” Teresa scolded. Peter looked a bit sheepish.

“Alright, I’m sorry. You forgive me?” he asked the twins, who were still clinging to their mother.

“[Amelia](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/de/6d/e0/de6de0e63c5f78bbd8714146dfd85f7f.jpg), [Carter](https://www.ukhairdressers.com/Childrens%20Hair%20Gallery/Boys/Short%20Male/ShortBrownHairBoy5.jpg), do you forgive your uncle?” Edmund prompted.

“Yes, Daddy,” the two said in unison. Peter smiled at them, and the two ran off into the garden to play again.

“Be careful, you two!” Teresa called after them before looking to Peter. “So, I know you didn’t come to just traumatize my children, so what do you need, Pete?”

“Astrid told me to tell you and Edmund that she and Richard would be ready to leave shortly. Susan and the children are with her, so they will all be here soon.”

“Good. We’re ready to go, too.”

“What about Lucy?” Edmund asked.

“She’s coming. She and Trumpkin were talking earlier, but she’ll be here in a minute.”

“Better round up the twins,” Teresa said, taking Emma from her father and hoisting her onto her hip.

“Amelia! Carter! Time to go!” Edmund called loudly. Two blurs appeared, and the group walked back through the castle to the front, where horses and carriages were waiting.

“This isn’t a trip. This is a caravan!” Edmund teased.

“Well, that’s what happens when a country has eight kings and queens, who all have children. You tend to lengthen the travelling party,” Teresa answered, keeping an eye on her kids as they hurried to go see Glenstorm, smiling and talking animatedly with the centaur.

“Are you complaining, Teresa?” she heard Caspian ask, and she turned to see him walking towards them, [Desires](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ac/cd/e7/accde713e10e82f91a10c6389de7198c.jpg) following behind. Emma giggled happily and squirmed to be let down to go see her cousin.

“Not in the least. Be careful, Emma,” Teresa said, placing her on the ground and letting her go to talk happily with Caspian and Susan’s daughter. “I’m looking forward to this family outing of ours. It’ll be fun.”

“Peter! Can you come here?” [Astrid’s](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/28/ba/2528ba292684eafc7e37764874cf95b8.jpg) voice called from the front door of the castle, and Peter hurried to go help his wife, who was carrying two bags in her hands.

“We have people who would be more than willing to help you with those, Astrid,” Teresa said as the queen came towards them, minus one bag.

“I know. I wanted to help a bit, and [Richard](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/eb/90/ae/eb90aedb6be4dcaf1abfe974b8101092.jpg) was saying goodbye to Moki.” Moki was Richard’s best friend, a cheetah only a few months old. The cat’s father worked in the castle guard. “He’s coming with Susan.”

“Alright then.” Edmund took the bag from Astrid and put it on the carriage with the one Peter carried. Three minutes later, Lucy came out, [Jordan](https://www.ohbaby.co.nz/upload/content/image/Infant%20sleep%202.jpg) in her arms. [Samuel](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6a/3c/32/6a3c325b9375c139f7c32e8280dd4ce4.jpg), her husband, came after her, carrying their daughter [Evelynn](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/47/87/e54787ce60ce0ae3b7ccbb3423f20880.jpg) on his hip. “Hi, Lu, Samuel.”

“Ready to go, Teresa?” Lucy asked with a teasing smile.

“You know I’m always ready for an adventure, Lucy. I’m excited beyond belief!” As the adults, for that’s what they were now, laughed and talked, their children ran around, playing in youthful joy. There had been two more marriages in the past ten years, and several children born as well. Caspian and Susan had a boy and a girl: [Aramir](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/thehungergamesrp/images/0/07/Harvey_Katt.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150117185734), the oldest of all the children, was eight, and his little sister Desires was five. Teresa and Edmund had three kids, two girls and a boy: Amelia and Carter were their twins, six years old, and Emma was their little girl, only just recently three years old. Peter had married a lord’s daughter from Archenland named Astrid, and the two of them had a son named Richard, who was five. Lucy had found a prince from the Southern Isles whose name was Samuel, and they had two children: Evelynn, who was four, and Jordan, who had just turned eleven months. Eustace was the only one of their original group who remained unmarried, but he was courting the daughter of the Lord of the Lone Islands,[ Ariella](http://media.beliefnet.com/~/media/photos/entertainment/galleries/astrology-matt-currie/redhead.jpg?as=1&w=400), and the two were getting along wonderfully. Eustace hadn’t been feeling well, so he would be staying behind to manage some of the kingdom while the rest of the family went on a short vacation to the castle that Caspian had grown up in. Susan came out, Aramir and Richard in tow, and the royals climbed into the carriages. Teresa, Edmund, Lucy, and Samuel were in one, and Peter, Astrid, Caspian, and Susan were in the other. The children picked a side after that, and Aramir, Emma, and Evelynn climbed into the carriage with Teresa. They claimed that she told the best stories, so they wanted to ride with her. Of course, she just told them fairy tale stories she had grown up with, but they didn’t mind. Even Aramir, older boy that he was, loved to sit and listen to her stories late into the evening. Jordan was tucked into her mother’s arms, sleeping peacefully, and everyone else filled in where they could. It would take three days to get to the castle, so the children would have plenty of time to swap around later. By the time night had fallen, Emma was sleeping in Teresa’s lap, and Aramir was sleeping on Lucy’s other side while Evelynn curled up in Samuel’s lap. Teresa was fighting sleep herself, and Lucy was already gone, leaning against Samuel’s side, holding Jordan securely to her. Samuel and Edmund were talking quietly, and Teresa let her head drop onto Edmund’s shoulder. Her eyes slid shut, and she listened to the low murmur between the two men. Eventually, the conversation stopped, and all was quiet in the carriage. She felt Edmund drop a kiss atop her head and rest his head on hers.

“I love you, Teresa,” he whispered, “and I love our beautiful family. I’m never letting any of you go, ever. It’s always going to be us against the world. I promise.” With a small smile, Teresa slipped off into sleep, her heart filled with happiness and content. Everything was exactly how it should be, and she wouldn’t change anything that had happened for this moment to come to pass. It was perfect, and thank Aslan that it was, because she loved her life, her husband, her children, her nieces and nephews, her friends, her new family members, her home, her land, everything. It was simply perfect.

 

  
_~Fin~_


End file.
